The Timeline of Sakura Haruno
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Past, present, future, but what does it all mean...? Sasuke Uchiha returns to Konoha... everything is the same, only people have changed. But where is Sakura? What has happened to her? Join the Rookie 9 in their race against time to save a friend! But question is will it be worth it in the end? Will she ever be the same Cherry blossom they knew as a child? All pairings! R & R!
1. The child

_**The Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Nel: Hello my dear reader's here it is…. So you my dear readers… do not have to wait no longer! Onwards with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF NARUTO HE OR SHE GETS ALL THE CREDIT NOT ME, HOWEVER PLOT AND OC'S ARE MINE! :DDDD let's begin!**_

_**Nel: This is dedicated to my cousin Rose, thank you for encouraging me to write this Ashiteru!**_

* * *

Tsunade sits at her desk going over paper work. Shizune who was at her desk in the corner of the office get's up and walks over to Tsunade; she gently sets down another stack of paperwork. "Shizune… too much!" Tsunade says with a hangover from last night's gambling events.

"Sorry M'lady… but you knew you had a lot of paperwork that had needed to be done tomorrow and yet you drank a lot anyways." Shizune says while giggling. "I told you to take it easy!"

Shizune smiles and bows to Tsunade, she exits the office to go downstairs to retrieve a scroll. While she left Tsunade whipped out a sake bottle she had stashed underneath her desk. She pours herself a little drink, and is about to drink it when there's a knock at the door. She sighs and puts her drink down. "Come in!" She shouts.

An Anbu is automatically in front of her, kneeling. "Rise." She commands.

"Lady Hokage… we have apprehended a missing-nin who defected from the village of Konoha five years ago." He states.

"Bring them in." The Anbu walks out of the office and goes to retrieve the missing-nin. When he comes back in he is accompanied by another Anbu, in between them both is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's you huh? Hmmm I didn't actually think I would see you again… let alone you ever coming back…" Tsunade states.

"Tch." Sasuke mumbles out.

"M'lady? He turned himself in… along with three others… they're in lockup… Chakra enhanced bindings are being used to secure them." He states.

"Ah, so you've got new friends… shame on you Uchiha… anyways… I assume you know I have to give you and your so called, "Friends" punishments. However on your file it says you've striked down and killed three S-rank class criminals. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and your very own brother Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade says.

"Your punishment will be reduced greatly due to this, but your friends however, their punishment will not be." Tsunade pauses and looks at the Uchiha before her.

"Are you prepared to accept your punishment, Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade questions.

"Hn." Sasuke replies with his once so familiar catch phrase back in the Genin days.

"An actual answer Uchiha." Tsunade demands.

"Hn." Tsunade gets anime veins popping all over her forehead; she slams her fist on the table, allowing it to crack a bit, the Anbu jump at this.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Yes."

"Good… Sasuke Uchiha… for you proceeding to go AWOL on us… and turning your back on your village to join an S-Rank class criminal, who was full on bent to destroying Konoha…" Tsunade begins.

The doorknob handle twists slowly, voices are heard on the other side of the door. "Yes, go ahead go have fun… but don't beat anyone up to bad okay?" A female voice says.

Shizune walks through the door; Tsunade looks to the door to see who was there with her, Sasuke had slightly turned around. Behind Shizune was a shadow, it had left to the opposite direction. But Sasuke could have sworn the shadow had sun kissed blonde hair.

"Come here Shizune…" Tsunade commands.

"Hai, M'lady…" Shizune replies.

Shizune goes and stands right next to Tsunade's desk, TonTon jumps into her arms, the pink pig was currently sitting on Tsunade's lap. Shizune stares in shock at the last Uchiha clan survivor.

"Oh yes, Uchiha your punishment for your crimes would be death… however you've also helped the village even if you didn't intend to, so in return I shall help you." Tsunade says.

"Your punishment is six months on probation… no missions above a C-rank… for a year. You must have a Jonin accompany you at all times when you are on a mission or training… you will start at the rank you left at… Genin. Everyone you knew has become Jonin or higher…" Tsunade says.

Sasuke's eyes remain dull. Tsunade scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Is that all?" His ice cold voice replies.

"That is all you are free to go, your manor has been untouched, it is the same way you left it when you left, however I did have some Anbu go in to clean up the blood and bury the corpses…." Tsunade states folding her hands atop each other, she leans forward on her desk.

"I'm assuming your new comrades or whatever you call them are staying?" Tsunade questions.

"I could care less about them… they were merely tools I used on every one of my missions… do what you please… they followed me… they're annoying." Sasuke spits out.

"Very well… Uchiha you are dismissed." Sasuke shrugs and exits the room. "Hmmm I wonder how the others will react to his return…" Shizune wonders aloud.

"M'lady?"

"Shizune, Send in the rest of team Hebi…" Tsunade demands.

"Hai!" Shizune replies. Shizune exits the office to Ibinki's squadron to get the rest of Sasuke's "tools"

* * *

Sasuke had matured a lot over the years. His chicken-ass hair is still that dark raven color, but longer and shaggier in the back. He wears black Anbu sweats, a black sleeveless kimono top, underneath it is light lavender colored bandages. He wears white wrappings around his wrists, black Shinobi shoes, but the boot style is like the Akatsuki's style. He has a purple rope wrapped around his waist that holds his Tanto and Katana to his waist. The collar of the Kimono stands up covering his neck; he has white wrappings around his forehead where his black leaf forehead protector rests.

Sasuke walks down the streets of Konoha to look around and observe how much his village had changed. Some people give him dirty looks, other looks are of relief, other's are of pure love (mostly from his fan girls).

He was just passing the flower shop when he hears shouts, he inwardly groans as he knows who it is.

"Ne! Suigetsu! Shut it okay!" Karin yells to Suigetsu. "Aye Karin I swear… every time you open your mouth…" Suigetsu starts.

"Sasuke…" Juugo says quietly and points ahead. Sasuke continues to walk, but his team catches up to him, he doesn't even spare them a glance. "Oh! Sasuke-Kun! Matte!" Karin shouts out.

They all walk, and try to ignore Karin's shouts, people glare at her loudness; she's disrupting the peace in the village. Kids giggle and laugh, they point at Suigetsu's face and eye color, some girls make fun of how ugly Karin looks. Other kids stop and stare in awe at the great Uchiha along with the orange headed man.

Sasuke stops all of a sudden, Juugo halts after seeing Sasuke stop, which caused Suigetsu to bump into Juugo's shoulder, which caused Karin to bump into Suigetsu's shoulder.

"Dammit Suigetsu!" Karin begins.

"Ne, woman it wasn't my fault! It was Juugo who stopped!" Suigetsu says defending himself. They all look forward and see where Sasuke's looking, Sasuke looks straight ahead; he sees one of the members of the Rookie 9. But what shocks him slightly is who she is linking arms with.

Her attire consists of a black long sleeved dress, the sleeves cover her hands, it reaches just above her knees, she wears black Shinobi boots; a single purple lavender scarf rests around her neck. A purple iris flower rests in her hair. Her dark Indigo hair reaches up to her waist and curls slightly at the bottom; she has two strands of her hair in a hime style framing her cheeks.

"Aye Sasuke… you know that woman?" Suigetsu questions. Sasuke ignores Suigetsu and looks at the man next to the Hyuga Heiress.

Walking with the heiress is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He wears a green Jonin flask jacket, black Anbu sweat's with white wrappings around the left thigh. Underneath his jacket he wears a black long sleeved shirt. His shoes are a regular black and the usual ninja style. He has on black and silver armguards, Naruto wears a white cloak with orange flames at the bottom, the collar of the cloak is up covering his neck, his black forehead protector is around his forehead, and has two long black strands, his sun kissed blonde hair is shaggier.

Naruto looks at Hinata and gives her a kiss on her cheek, causing her to naturally blush a shade of crimson.

"Hinata-Chan! Would you like to get some ramen?" Naruto excitedly questions, Hinata smiles and nods.

"H-Hai, but Naruto-Kun could we visit Sakura-Chan today?" Hinata quietly asks, Naruto beams with happiness, he nods like a maniac.

"Sure! Let's visit her after we eat! So we can stay longer!" The loud mouthed ninja says.

"_**Even after all this time the Dobe is still as annoying and loud mouthed as ever…" **_Sasuke thinks to himself.

Sasuke walks along the path a while longer following his ex-teammate and his girlfriend, he finds a large enough tree for himself, he climbs up it and settles down into it and awaits for Naruto and Hinata to finish their meal, he wants to see what they are up to. (Stalk much Sasuke-Kun? :3)

Soon Naruto comes out of Ichiraku's with Hinata by his side, they are holding hands; Naruto rubs his belly with his other hand because he's so full. He ate seventeen bowls of ramen and new Ichiraku's bar record! Teuchi looked at him like he was crazy; Hinata was sweat dropping the whole time.

"What a pig!" Karin says to team Hebi, Suigetsu rolls his eyes.

"Have you tried looking in the mirror?" Suigetsu suggest, Karin sneers.

"Sasuke…? Wasn't that man on your team… before you left the village?" Juugo quietly questions, causing team Hebi to stop bickering, Sasuke gives a swift nod.

"Is he known as the "Dobe"" Suigetsu asks, Sasuke nods again.

"SO where is this "Annoying" girl you speak of then?" Karin sneers out.

"As if I know." Sasuke replies back menacingly.

"Oii! Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yells, Hinata looks up.

"Hide me! Ino's coming!" Naruto crouches down behind Hinata, Making her blush; he wraps his arms firmly around her waist, as if he were a lost child.

"Don't think you can hide Naruto you Baka!" Ino shouts out.

Team Hebi looks at the other loud-mouthed blonde. Suigetsu's eyes widen in fascination at the blue-eyed woman.

Ino's hair is up in a high ponytail, but instead of her hair being long and straight it's spiky in the back like Jiraya's was. She wears a knee length dark purple skirt; on the sides of the skirt are long slits that reach up to her waist, revealing her sides of her legs, underneath her skirt are ankle length fishnet stockings. She sports dark purple Shinobi shoes the regular kind, she has on a dark purple crop top like the one she wore in her Chunnin days, but darker and it has more safety pins, it reveals her well toned stomach with a silver industrial piercing in it. On her arms she has on gray fishnet armguards which are elbow length with purple cuffs around her wrists area.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Naruto cries out.

"Oh Kami… Is this seriously our future Hokage?" Ino mutters out while crossing her arms across her chest making her bosom's squeeze together, which makes Suigetsu get slightly turned on.

"You'd better believe it! Only one more year and the position's mine, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouts out in Glee.

"Wow… this Dobe is going to be Konoha's next Hokage? No wonder you left this place." Karin says in detest.

"Shut it Karin." Sasuke growls out.

She winces at his tone and becomes silent; she leans against the base of the tree.

"Well you've certainly proved that Naruto…" Ino giggles out.

"I-Ino-Chan?" Hinata asks.

"Hai?"

"W-We were on our way t-to see Sakura-Chan w-would you like to come?" Hinata politely asks while bowing, Naruto sweat drops at Hinata's formalities.

Ino smiles widely, she jumps to Hinata and gives her a bone crushing hug, Suigetsu get's turned on more by the two huge breasted woman hugging each other, Karin roles her eyes at him.

"Dog…" She mutters out.

"Arigatou Hina-Chan!" Ino shouts out.

"Oii! Ino! Get your hands off my woman!" Naruto shouts out. Ino giggles and let's go of Hinata; she links arms with her though. "Let's go!" Ino shouts out happily.

But Naruto has this sad aura around him, so do the other two, it's somewhat hesitant. Sasuke instantly picks it up; he wonders why they are acting in such a manner.

"Isn't Sakura the name of your female teammate?" Suigetsu asks. Sasuke nods, he stands up from the tree branch and falls to the ground, he begins to walk off, following his former teammate, to the location of his last ex-team member… Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, and Naruto stand before a red bright colored home near a mountainside, it's a single house alone from other people's homes, Naruto puts on his biggest smile and knocks on the door, Ino and Hinata smile too. After a few moments of waiting a man with brown sandy hair opens the door, senbon in mouth. Sasuke is slightly shocked to see a man open up Sakura's door. Somewhere deep down he has an irritated feeing, but he can't place what it is.

Naruto's grin widens, Sasuke flinches at Naruto's pearly whites, which practically light up the doorstep. "OHAYO GENMA!" Naruto shouts, causing everyone to sweat drop. Genma gets annoyed anime veins popping out of his forehead.

"Morning Naruto… come to see Sakura again I suppose?" He questions.

"DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto you Baka! Stop shouting! He's right in front of you!" Ino shouts to Naruto. Naruto has fake anime tears running down his cheeks, because Ino thumped him on the head while scolding him. Hinata sweat dropped.

"O-Otou-San…? I-Is that U-Uncle N-Naruto…?" A small voice asks. Sasuke see's Genma look back behind the door, but he's looking down, He smiles at the small shadowy figure.

"Yes, Sakura its Naruto." Genma says to the small figure behind the door, that's currently shielding her from Sasuke's view, and everyone else's for that matter. Genma opens the door all the way to reveal a figure clinging to his leg.

Sakura's hair is up to her cheeks, a purple lavender colored ribbon holds up her hair away from her forehead. She wears dark purple pants, a lavender colored shirt, short sleeved top with ruffled shoulder parts, purple Shinobi shoes. Sakura is five years old.

"O-Ohayo Aunt Hinata, Aunt Ino." Sakura shyly says. The two older women squeal and attack Sakura with hugs and kisses. Genma stands off to the side and smiles at the two women, Naruto pouts, he jumps in and scoops Sakura up in a cradling position. All of them begin to fight over her.

"Ugh! She's ugly! Ewwww! Look at that ugly pink hair!" Karin sneers, Suigetsu rolls his eyes.

"Geez Karin… bitchy much? Thank god you'll never have kids of your own. You're so mean to them." He states.

"Shut up! I'm going to help Sasuke-Kun revive his clan!" Karin sneers out.

"Shut the hell up both of you, Karin one more word… and I'll cut you down." Sasuke states menacingly.

Karin pouts, but shuts up; Sasuke looks with mentally wide eyes at the child about thirty feet away from him.

"Aye, Sasuke? Isn't your other teammate named Sakura? Because I clearly heard the Dobe say her name… same with that Genma dude." Suigetsu says.

"Tch." Sasuke mutters out.

Sasuke stops leaning against the tree he was on, he begins to walk away with his team following him when he hears the child's small sweet voice.

"U-Uncle Naruto… I-I want to go with y-you today…" Sakura says squirming from Ino and Hinata's bosom crushing hug. He smiles and looks up at Genma, he nods. Naruto grins and picks up Sakura from Ino's arms, Naruto exits the porch with Sakura in a cradling position in his arms, Hinata's right next to him. Ino waves and bids her goodbye's, she kisses Sakura's forehead and ruffles her hair, Sakura blushes. Ino leaves, Naruto begins to walk, Hinata follows from a distance they look like a husband, wife, and child. (AKA: Family).

"Alright Sakura-Chan!" Naruto says loudly making the small girl wince, but giggles, Hinata sweat drops.

"Let's go!"

Sasuke looks, he knows that can't be Sakura… she should be grown into a woman, he mentally shrugs and begins to walk away to his home, team Hebi follows.

"Like hell you're coming home with me…" Sasuke mutters, he comes to a halt along with the rest of the team. They had stopped in front of the Uchiha gates which has the huge Uchiha fan on it.

"_**I'm not surprised… for someone as awesome as Sasuke-Kun… he should live in a place like this… he's a king after all…" **_Karin thinks.

"But, Sasuke-Kun!" Karin whines out after snapping out of her thoughts.

"I don't care; you wanted to come along with me so you find a place of your own or get the hell out of Konoha." Sasuke states annoyed.

Suigetsu shrugs; he takes out his sword and examines it for awhile. He sighs finally, "Eh… I think… I'm going to travel the mist. I want to gather the rest of the seven swords; I've got this one from Zabuza and this one from Kisame, I'll catch you some other time, eh Sasuke?" Suigetsu says. Suigetsu winks, he sticks his tongue out at Karin and disappears, Karin pouts.

"I'll see you later Sasuke-Kun, I'm going to go and find a home here, wish me luck!" She blows a kiss in his direction then disappears.

"I will stand guard, so no unwanted visitor's pass…" Juugo simply states, he takes his place next to the gate.

"Suit yourself…" Sasuke says. Sasuke walks inside the gates and they automatically close behind him. Something get's tossed over the gates. Juugo catches it perfectly. He examines the object and see's it's a guard, shoulder badge with the Uchiha crest on it, Juugo mentally smiles. It proves that Juugo's the guard of the Uchiha's.

Juugo wears black sweats, a black "V" neck shirt that outlines his muscular body. Around his left thigh are white bandage wrappings. He has on black armguards that are metallic and black Shinobi shoes. A black Konoha forehead protector rests around his forehead on his shoulder is the new badge he just received. His bright orange hair gleams in the twilight. He has a huge ass spear in his hand ready to defend; all his white birds are around all the walls to the Uchiha clan's gates (Perimeter).

* * *

After a couple of hours, Naruto and Hinata stand in front of Genma's door, with a tired out Sakura in Naruto's arm's, she has a frog plushy in her hand, a crown of flowers around her head, cotton candy traces are around her little mouth and cute rings are on her fingers.

Genma takes Sakura out from Naruto's arms and smiles he waves them goodbye and they leave. Genma gives Sakura a bath and puts her to bed; she hugs the frog plushy tightly to herself. He smiles and closes the door, but leaves it slightly ajar, he goes to bed himself.

_**Nel: Well dear reader's here is the first chapter of "The Timeline of Sakura Haruno!" I'm so happy to have finished this long first chappy!**_

_**Kaguya: So are we… so are we…**_

_**Nel: There a problem Kaguya?**_

_**Kaguya: Nope.**_

_**Nel: Damn straight.**_

_**Kaguya: Bitch.**_

_**Nel: Say it again I dare ya!**_

_**Kaguya: Bit-ch**_

_**Hana: G-Guys this c-closing is taking to long s-shall we end it here for tonight?**_

_**Nel: HAI! :DDDD **_

_**Kaguya: No flames….**_

_**Hana: R & R!**_


	2. A child's tears

_**The Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Nel: Hello Dearest readers! It is nice to see you again! Here is chapter two of, "Timeline of Sakura Haruno."**_

_**Kaguya: Finally….**_

_**Hana: Yay! I-I can't wait to read it!**_

_**Kaguya: Hana… you nimrod… you haven't read it already?**_

_**Hana: N-No…**_

_**Kaguya: Why not?**_

_**Nel: Because I wouldn't let her!**_

_**Kaguya: Why?**_

_**Nel: Surprise! Now Shhh! Onwards!**_

_**Kaguya: Baka…**_

* * *

Juugo was standing guard, it was early in the morning the birds were chirping and he hadn't moved from his post.

Sakura was walking down the park's dirt road holding a small frog plushy that her Uncle Naruto won for her at the small fair last night.

She's wearing light cream pants that reach up to her ankles. An orange ruffled shirt with light cream flowers embedded all over the bottom of the shirt, an orange ribbon is in her bangs away from her forehead. Her feet sport low-heeled cream colored sandals. Around her neck is a necklace Hinata made her. It's a lavender stone, similar to Naruto's necklace, but instead of a silver bead on each side of the stone, it's two metallic pink cherry blossom petals on either side of the stone.

Sakura stopped walking when she knew she was lost. She looked around and the only thing surrounding her was cherry blossom trees and bushes. Sakura hugged her plushy closer to her small frame scared, but nonetheless Sakura continued to follow the dirt road. She stopped and looked overhead after a couple of minutes when she saw white birds flying. She followed them as they flew; soon she stumbled upon beige colored walls with huge red and white fans on them.

"A-A house…?" She quietly says to herself aloud. Sakura walls all around the walls until she sees an orange haired man holding a spear in front of the main gates. Sakura stares in awe at his orange hair. She was peering around the wall; both her small hands were on the side of the wall supporting herself.

"Who goes there?" Juugo demands loudly after feeling a small chakra presence. Sakura gulps and comes out from behind the wall, Juugo's eyes widened when he saw her, but soon softened.

"What brings you here?" He questions.

"I-I w-was lost… I o-only wandered away for a m-minute…" Sakura mumbled out so quietly that Juugo had to bend down to hear her.

"I bet your parents are worried…" Juugo states sympathetically, as soon as the words left his mouth, Juugo regretted it, Sakura's eyes saddened incredibly.

"O-Oh… m-my parents are always on missions… I-I rarely see them… I live with G-Genma… but I call him my Otou-San!" Sakura says happily near the end.

Sakura looks up at all the birds that are perched all around the huge walls, Juugo seeing this motions for some of his white birds to fly down and greet her. Sakura giggles happily the birds were twirling all around her making her pink hair flutter in the soft wind. Juugo pulls out a pouch that was on his waist, he motions for Sakura to hold her hand out, she does as told, he slowly pours seeds into her hand; she smiles brightly.

"Food!" Sakura exclaims.

"Hai. Feed my birds, for they are hungry." Juugo replies. Sakura smiles brightly and begins to feed the birds, Juugo leans against the wall and smiles while watching the scene unfold.

* * *

Tsunade was approving a B-Rank mission for team Guy when Shizune came in and put down a stack of files and paperwork in front of her, Tsunade groaned.

"Shizune…" Tsunade whined out.

"Sorry M'lady, but it's your duty, good luck!" Shizune says happily.

"Ugh… fine! But bring me my sake!" Tsunade commands.  
"Hai, M'lady!" Shizune's reply comes.

Shizune walks to the door and opens it, but she collides straight into the chest of Sasuke Uchiha.

"O-Oh gomenosai Uchiha-San!" Shizune apologizes. She walks around him and closes the door; she goes to retrieve Tsunade's Sake.

"Ah Uchiha… What can I do for you?" Tsunade sarcastically asks. Sasuke stands in front of her desk, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What happened…?" Sasuke demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tsunade says while raising an eyebrow.

"To Sakura."

"Ah… I knew you would find out sooner or later, sit down and I'll tell you." Tsunade says calmly, but behind her voice is a hint of sadness.

"Hn." Sasuke grabs a chair and sets it in front of the desk; he sits down and waits for Tsunade's answer. Shizune comes in with a bottle of Sake; she enters and closes the door. Tsunade grabs the bottle and a cup, she pours herself some and gulps it, Shizune bows and stands in the corner playing with TonTon.

"Hmmm… let's see, it was about… uhhh Uchiha how old are you?" Tsunade asks.

"Eighteen…" Comes his automatic reply.

"Ah, okay then that means it happened a month after you went AWOL… which was five years ago… when Sakura was thirteen…" Tsunade begins.

"She was training under me since Naruto had gone off with Jiraya to train and become stronger… since you went AWOL, naturally she felt left out… so she came to me to ask me to train her…. Which I accepted after she bugged the hell outta me for days…" Tsunade says while gulping down more Sake.

"One day I recently found out that one of our scrolls had been stolen, so it needed to be retrieved… I sent Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, TenTen and Sakura on the mission. I thought they could handle it perfectly since they were all friends and had good chemistry."

"According to Hyuga… she and Haruno were to take on the east entrance of the base where the scroll was while Yamanaka and TenTen took on the west entrance." Tsunade states while downing the rest of the bottle, she had a slight red tint above the bridge of her nose.

"Hyuga informed me that Yamanaka and TenTen were ambushed and had to retreat, but the scroll was not on their part, so she assumed it was on theirs. She was correct, they of course pursued after it… Haruno cut down her enemies fairly quickly, while Hyuga was searching for the scroll with her Byakugan." Sasuke shifts his position slightly; Shizune fixes her Kimono a bit and looks out the huge windows of the Hokage tower.

"Apparently the scroll was in a chamber of sorts and it was not guarded at all which Haruno assumed it was a trap, but they both continued onward… Haruno managed to break a way into the chamber, Hyuga went in first then Haruno. Hyuga immediately saw the scroll, when she climbed the stairs to get it, there was a Kuni-Explosive attached underneath the stairs, and it would only go off when it felt pressure on the steps."

"Hyuga was severely injured, but Haruno healed her, afterwards she quickly assessed the chamber to make sure there were no more traps. When… when she reached for the scroll it was also a trap that no one could have seen coming… the real scroll was already in the enemies hands which we identified as the Akatsuki. They had set it up so we would think that the original scroll was no more, you see the jutsu they placed upon the scroll was to turn whoever touched it into their younger stages reducing their power ten-fold." Tsunade states, while shattering her sake bottle in anger, Shizune winced; TonTon whimpered and hid more into Shizune's arms.

"And?" Sasuke asks.

"We've yet to come up with a cure! Five long years and not even one advancement towards it! She's been like that, the only clue we have is how Genma says she's been having wild dreams about a green light that's trying to eat her… we think that green light was the last thing the thirteen year-old Haruno saw before she became a child."

"When will she turn back?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know… if we don't find a cure soon… Sakura will stay that way… forever." Tsunade states, the whole room grows completely quiet, not even TonTon dare make a sound.

Somehow Sasuke felt something deep in his cold heart. What was it? Hate? Worry? Or was it concern…? He wasn't sure, but whatever it was… it was annoying him to no ends…

Sasuke stood up, "Where are you going Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hn. Isn't it obvious? I'm going to return Sakura to normal… might as well make amends…" Sasuke states.

"Hmmm, well alright then… sit your royal ass down and let me explain a few things." Tsunade says surprisingly sober.

"When you are near Sakura… don't you dare make fun of her forehead, don't say anything about her pink hair… she like's strawberry's and flowers… in this stage of life, Sakura was always teased by the other children, by her forehead and pink hair… she had no friends except for Yamanaka. Her parents were always gone on mission's leaving her alone constantly… so I placed her in Genma's care when her parents were K.I.A"

Sasuke takes all this in. He stares at Tsunade waiting for her to continue. "Hopefully the scrolls effects will wear off on her own and she will slowly turn back to normal, we can only pray to Kami… however if nothing happens… she will remain this way forever… but our research and development area will not give up on finding a cure."

"Aa."

"You're dismissed Uchiha, hmmm good luck." Tsunade says. Sasuke stands up and exits the Hokage's tower. He shrugs to himself and gives a deep sigh, he begins to walk home.

* * *

Sasuke was finally home, he rounded the corner of the great Uchiha walls, when he heard laughter, he stopped and peered around the corner, he raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Juugo was smiling and looking down at Sakura who was crouching and watching a baby bird and its mother sing. He walks up to them, Juugo after feeling that familiar chakra presence, freezes, he stands up straight and looks to the side.

"Sasuke…" Juugo says lowly. Sasuke looks down at Sakura, she looks up her eyes widen; she stands up and runs around Juugo and hides behind his leg.

"Sakura." Comes Sasuke's silky rich voice. Sakura's voice is so low that both Juugo and Sasuke have to bend down to hear her. "H-How do you k-know m-my name…?" She shyly asked.

"I will take you back to Genma." Sasuke states, ignoring her first question. She hesitates, but comes out from behind Juugo's leg, she felt attracted to him, but she didn't know why, for some reason she trusted him. He smiles slightly, which surprises Juugo, Sasuke held out his pale hand, Sakura looked at it and slid her small hand into his, both of them felt a warm feeling.

She blushes at the handsome man, Sasuke begins to walk; he leads her away from his house and onto the park's trail.

"W-What's your name?" She asks Sasuke.

"Sasuke." He replies.

"N-Nice to meet y-you…" She whispers out, Sasuke sweat drops he's not used to seeing this quiet side of Sakura; it was way different from the Sakura he used to know.

Sasuke continues to walk down the path, Sakura looks all around scared, but she feels safe holding the man's hand.

"Sasuke-Kun!" A certain red-head's voice yells out. Sasuke get's annoyed anime veins all over his forehead. Karin throws her arms around Sasuke's shoulders, her legs bump into Sakura's small form causing her to fall to the ground with a small "thud"

"Huh? Ewwww! This pinky! Really?" Karin sneers out completely ignoring the fact that she's a small five-year old girl.

Sasuke's eyes widen, he remembers Tsunade's words. He looks at Sakura, who picks herself up off the ground; soon she looks up tears falling down her face, she's so sad, Sasuke's heart aches for her. He pushes Karin so hard she falls flat out on her butt.

She looks up shocked; Sasuke's eyes fill blood-red with that of the Sharigan. He looks to the side at Sakura, who backs up, his eyes soften, which make him look all the more handsome especially now that they are red, Sakura understands, she runs and hides behind a nearby tree. Karin's eyes widen, she stands up and backs up; Sasuke continues to step forward.

"N-Na Ni! Sasuke-Kun! N-No p-please! G-Gomenosai!" Karin spouts out.

Sasuke has the full-need to protect Sakura; something pulls at his heart at the wench before him.

"You… I've had it with you… you will be gone today…" Sasuke threatens.

"B-But Sasuke-Kun!" Karin whines out.

"NOW!" He roars. Tears fall from Karin's eyes; she scurries away to her home to pack.

Sasuke deactivates his Sharigan and turns around, Sakura peers around the tree, Sasuke walks over to her, she is still sniffling and crying silently. He crouches down and wipes away her tears with his thumb. She looks into his dark obsidian orbs.

"Don't cry Sakura… she's gone…" Sasuke says quietly.

Sakura rubs her eyes, but nods, the tears keep coming thought, Sasuke looks around in a desperate attempt to make the child stop crying. Underneath a nearby park bench was a pink bowl-shaped lily, he picks it and walks back over to Sakura, he holds it out in front of her while crouching.

Sakura after smelling something sweet in the air looks up and sees the flower, her eyes widen, she smiles widely and takes the flower, after seeing her bright smile, Sasuke feels warmth crawl its way into his heart.

Little did they know a pair of two dark brown eyes were watching them the whole time. Her long purple hair was waist-length, and one long band was to the left side of her face. She wears a pink brown stripped sleeveless blouse similar to Ino Yamanaka's just the color's different. Underneath it is a light pink sleeved fishnet top that covers her neck, arms, and her exposed stomach, which is well-toned, but the fishnet is see-through. She wears long-baggy shorts that are pink with brown stripes on the left pant leg; her feet sport dark purple Shinobi shoes. Her forehead protector is dark purple and around her waist.

"Stupid big-ass forehead girl… trying to win Sasuke's attention… I'm glad she was turned into a child! Serves her right! I'll make sure to torture her, so she never speaks or wants to come outside and show her ugly face and pink hair again!" Ami jealously thinks.

"Arigatou!" Sakura happily says. She was sniffing the flower and smiling, Sasuke gives her a slight smile. He continues to walk the trail with her.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" Genma curiously asks.

"Hn." Comes Sasuke's reply, he moves aside to reveal Sakura holding the flower he gave her. Genma's eyes widen he rushes past Sasuke and picks up Sakura and sets her on his hip.

"Where have you been Saku-Chan? I've been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?" He asks seriously and worriedly.

"W-Well I saw butterflies at the park and I-I wanted to play with t-them… I w-was lost and I ran into Juugo-Sempai and Sasuke-Sempai…" Sakura states shyly.

Genma gets hearts in his eyes at her reply, he hugs her closely and showers her in kisses; she giggles. Sasuke's eyes slightly widen at the honorific Sakura had just presented to him.

"Arigatou Uchiha for bringing her home…"

"Hn."

"Saku-Chan? Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up for dinner." Genma says nicely.

"Hai!" She says while jumping out of his arms and running inside the house and up the stairs. Sasuke is about to leave, when Genma stops him.

"Listen Uchiha… I appreciate you bringing her home… but I don't want you anywhere near her or any of your friends for that matter, you've done enough damage… we don't need anymore." Genma says while sticking another Senbon into his mouth, using it as a toothpick.

"Hn. Last time I checked… she came to me… and I wasn't the one who turned her into a child."

"Tch." Comes Genma's reply, he slams the door in Sasuke's face, Sasuke scowls and turns around he bumps into something, more like someone. Ino's eyes widen in shock, she was, so shocked that she dropped her bag and began to tremble, her ice blue eyes looked into the male's obsidian ones.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…?" Ino manages to get out. With that Sasuke disappears in a flame body-flicker jutsu.

_**-Nel: Heyyyy!**_

_**Hana: Ohayo….**_

_**Nel: Arigatou for reading this chappy! We worked hard on it!**_

_**Kaguya: For Kami sake… No flames! R & R! Ja ne, Ja ne…. Was that so damn hard Nel-Baka…. Kami you take forever with these closings….**_

_**Nel: Oh yeah! Says the one who is talking up a paragraph and withholding the next chapter in her hand! (Reaches for Manu-script)**_

_**Kaguya: (Flash steps away, holds out dark version of "Gamuza") No, you'll have to wait till I post it dammit….**_

_**Nel: Tch…**_

_**Kaguya: Watch it brat just be happy you got to do the first two chapters… I'm doing 3 &4….**_

_**Nel: You'd better not screw up Teme!**_

_**Kaguya: Baka.**_

_**Hana: Ja Ne… gomenosai for their behavior… onwards with the next chapter?**_


	3. The mission

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Nel: Yay! Chapter three! I am on a roll! (Sighs sadly)**_

_**Hana: W-What's wrong Nel-Sama?**_

_**Nel: I'm afraid… I've lost faith in this story being better than the "What if," series.**_

_**Kaguya: Baka! You don't lose faith in any story! No matter how bad it is. So what if it's the worst thing you've written, shut up, quit complaining and post the damn thing!**_

_**Hana: I think Kaguya-Sempai is trying to cheer you up…. (Whispers to Nel)**_

_**Kaguya: Oh shut it Hana… just continue the story… you know what? Screw it! This is my chapter! I'm writing this!**_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BACK BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouts out.

Tsunade, who has a major hangover, gets annoyed –Anime veins- popping out of her forehead; soon out of nowhere a wooden chair is thrown across the room heading straight for Naruto. Naruto barley has time to dodge it.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S ALMOST ONE IN THE MORNING!" Tsunade fires back.

The chair she threw shattered into millions of wooden pieces, Shizune sweat drops. "I'm not surprised he hasn't made his appearance known…. He's been back for about two days now…" Tsunade states after calming down.

"NA NI! TWO DAYS? But Baa-Chan…" Naruto begins.

"Enough with the nickname! I'm not old and yes, he's back… and with others too…" She mutters the last part out.

"What Baa-Chan?"

"Nothing brat, anyways… be here in my office tomorrow at 8:00 I have a mission for you."

"A mission? Oh really Baa-Chan? Arigatou! Is it just me or will others-"

"More people will accompany you. It's a B-rank mission; I think you'll do just fine." She says.

Naruto shouts out in glee, he hugs Tsunade tightly and waves goodbye to Shizune. "Bye Baa-Chan! I'm going home! Ja Ne!" With that he exits the tower.

* * *

Naruto slowly gets out of bed at exactly 7:00, wearing orange boxers with frogs here and there, he's shirtless. The female heiress turns on her side, she sighs aloud and opens her pearl colored eyes; she slowly sits up and sees Naruto grinning at her.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan… I've got a mission today… It's a B-rank, Baa-Chan didn't say how long I'll be gone, but with me doing this mission I'll be done in no time, Dattebayo!" He shouts out in early morning, causing Hinata to wince, but she smiles at him warmly.

"H-Hai Naruto-Kun… b-b-be careful, come back soon."

Naruto smiles and leans forward, he places a passionate kiss upon her lips. Hinata's heart pounds like a hammer in her chest, when Naruto breaks away the two ninja's have the slightest red tint above the bridges of their noses. "Hinata-Chan… please take care."

"H-Hai Naruto-Kun." She quietly replies back.

"Oh! Hinata-Chan can you please visit Sakura-Chan everyday while I'm gone? And tell her I miss her greatly! And please tell her not to worry I'll be back soon! Oh! And I'll buy her a lot of ramen too!" Naruto excitedly shouts out, Hinata giggles softly.

"_**He's acting like he's her father…." **_She thinks.

Naruto gives her a quick kiss on her cheek, and heads to shower. After his shower Naruto has a quick bowl of Ramen and heads out only to see the time is now 8:05. He hauls ass to Hokage's Tower, he knows Tsunade hates it when people are late, especially when Kakashi is always late.

* * *

Tsunade waited impatiently, she tapped her fingers on her oak desk, leaving crescent like dents in it. She was pissed that much was obvious, the two Jonins were scared shitless by her anger; they cower in the corner, but keep their calm composure. There's a ruckus just outside the door to her office. Tsunade gets fed up, she stands and picks up her chair and throws it with great force at the door, knowing a certain blonde-haired ninja was behind it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something coming for him. He dropped on all fours immediately, the chair Tsunade had throw comes crashing through the door and te chair slams into the wall behind Naruto causing it to smash into thousands of pieces.

"GOMENOSAI BAA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO YOU BRAT!" The two Jonins wince at their loudness.

"Anyways Baa-Chan! So who are my partners for this mission?" Naruto calmly asks.

Tsunade regains her composure before answering. "Well look behind you Baka."

Naruto turns around and sees TenTen leaning against the wall smiling, she waves at him, he smiles back at her; he hasn't seen her for about a month since her last mission to Suna.

TenTen traded her bun hairstyle for a more feminine look; her long hair was now in a long braid flowing down to her waist. She wore a pink crop top that reached just above her belly button. Underneath was a dark brown fishnet long sleeved top. Her pants went up to her ankles and were slightly baggy, they were a light pink matching her shirt, around her waist was a Kuni pouch, three scrolls and a Tanto rested on her hip. A hug-ass scroll was on her back, which was held down with two straps, her shoes were black Shinobi shoes. Her black forehead protector was around her forehead.

Next to her is a droopy Shikimaru. He looked the same except for the fact he grew out a slight buzz cut bear, exactly like Asuma's and wore a green Jonin flask jacket. And he had a cigarette in his mouth hanging loosely to the side. "Oii! Shikimaru wake your lazy-ass up! We're going on a B-Rank mission! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouts out, Shikimaru opens his eyes and sighs.

"Ugh… Naruto so loud…? Troublesome idiot…."

"Oii! If you were more awake you wouldn't be annoyed by my loudness!"

"_**So he admits he's loud…" **_TenTen thinks while sweat dropping.

"Uhhh… Naruto, Lady Tsunade is getting annoyed again." TenTen says.

Tsunade stands at her desk drinking more Sake, but she shatters the glass, the glass cuts through her skin, all three Jonins wince, except Shizune who continues to sweat drop. But the wounds on her hand immediately heal.

"Naruto…." Tsunade begins. Voices are heard on the other side of the door.

"Wait! You can't go in there right now! I'm sorry, please come back!" A voice shouts out.

Everyone tenses up slightly; they look at the clock, 9:00 it reads. The doorknob turns and the door swings open to reveal a pink haired girl, she runs into the office right up to Naruto and hugs his leg looking up with giant green hues.

"No! No! No! Uncle Naruto! Y-You can't g-go on t-the mission! Y-you'll get h-hurt! A-And y-you'll be g-gone f-f-or a long time!" Sakura worriedly says.

Naruto looks down with soft eyes at the girl. TenTen has hearts in her eyes at Sakura's appearance. Shikimaru even after all this time isn't used to seeing Sakura in this form.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto begins.

"Okaa-San! You c-can't let Uncle Naruto go!" Sakura yells out.

Tsunade smiles brightly at hearing the nickname Sakura gave her. Since Tsunade raised her a lot with Genma while her parents were always on missions.

"Gomenosai Sakura, but I've kept Naruto in the village too long… he needs to do missions to not just the other ninjas." She stands up and goes to Sakura; she crouches in front of her smiling.

"The village needs him… and you wouldn't want the village to be in danger right?" Sakura shakes her head sadly.

"Exactly, don't worry knowing Naruto he'll be done in no time!" Tsunade states trying to cheer Sakura up.

Hinata runs panting into the office holding a frog plushy, Sakura threw it at her when Hinata had told her Naruto was going on a very important mission.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto questions. Hinata looked up and smiled at her fiancée. She blushes soon after she realized she caused a scene. She stands up straight and bows to Tsunade, Tsunade waves It off, Hinata reaches for Sakura's hand and takes hold of it.

"G-Gomenosai Aunt Hinata! I-I didn't mean to run away…" Sakura cutely apologizes, everyone in the room including Shikimaru get's hearts in their eyes.

"We'd better get going Sakura-Chan… T-They're busy…" Hinata nervously says.

"H-Hai Aunt Hinata!" Everyone smiles at the two shy females. They bow and exit the room, but Sakura runs in real quick. She holds out her plushy at Naruto, he smiles widely and takes it.

"T-Take him with y-you! He'll keep you safe, just like he h-has with me!" Sakura cutely says, she waves and runs out of the office and goes to Hinata. Hinata smiles and takes her hand, they leave for the day.

* * *

"Cute!" TenTen shouts out.

"Let us continue… Naruto your comrades on this mission will be Shikimaru Nara who is the squads leader… Naruto you will be second in command if Nara is injured or unconscious. TenTen is also on your team she will provide weapons and fix damaged ones…. Your other teammate will arrive shortly…." Tsunade says.

"Other?" Naruto questions.

"Yes, you need a medic on your team after all." Tsunade says.

"Medic?"

"Hai, since Sakura Haruno is no longer fit to be a medic-nin due to her condition, I've been training another to be taught basic medic skills… but I've taught Sakura all that I've known."

"Who is it?" Naruto asks.

"Troublesome…"

There's a knock on the door and the blue eyed girl walks in. "Lady Tsunade…" Ino greets.

"Ino Yamanaka, you will accompany team Nara on their mission, you will act as the medic understood?" Tsunade commands.

"Yes, of course." She replies.

"Good ah… yes, let me give you the details of your mission." Tsunade says while smirking.

* * *

"So Sakura-Chan… w-what would you like to do today?" Hinata politely asked.

"C-Can we go v-visit Juugo-Sempai?" Sakura asks.

"W-Who?"

"Juugo-Sempai!"

"Uhhh… I-I don't know him…" Hinata nervously states.

"I'll take you!" Sakura happily yells out. Hinata is about to object, but she sees Sakura's happy face. She cannot resist, she slowly let's Sakura lead her to the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

"You will head to Suna, and retrieve the scroll that the Kazekage, Gaara, will give you. On your way there you will encounter, I'm sure quite a few Missing-Nin."

"There apparently is going to be sandstorms that will last 2-3 days at most… you know what to do in that situation… you four are elite Kunoichi and Shinobi, I don't expect you to fail."

"Hai!" They all say at once.

"Good luck, dismissed!" She shouts out.

_**Nel: Wow Teme… you actually made this chapter enjoyable…**_

_**Hana: Y-Yes I am most pleased… Nel-Sama did an awesome job on chapter one… and two… but you did awesome on this o-one!**_

_**Kaguya: Hn.**_

_**Nel: Hey! Hana-Chan! Are you assuming that her chapter is better than my two?**_

_**Hana: Please R & R! Arigatou!**_

_**Kaguya: No flames… (Glares at audience).**_

_**Nel: Stop ignoring me!**_

_**Hana: Ja Ne!**_

_**Kaguya: Ja Ne….**_

_**(Hides in corner, gloomy cloud drifts over me and begins to make rain) Nel: Abandoners….**_


	4. Ami's move

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Kaguya: I got tired of those two… (Points to figures in corner of room)**_

_**Nel: Hey let me go Kaguya! You Teme totally not funny! (Nel's chained to a wall with chains around her wrists, waist, ankles, and neck)**_

_**Hana: MFFFT! (Hana is bound to a chair with duck tape over her mouth and arms, pinning them to her sides)**_

_**Kaguya: Shut it… Onward with the story…**_

_**Nel: NO RELEASE ME! **_

_**Kaguya: no. (Raises hand up, does multiple hand signs, and an invisible force covers Nel's mouth)**_

_**Nel: Hmph! MMMMMFFFFFPP!**_

* * *

Hinata stands nervously behind the corner of the wall with a smiling Sakura. Soon Sakura runs out from behind it.

"Juugo-Sempai!" She happily shouts out.

Juugo was standing guard in his usual stance with his huge spear at his side; he looked to the side and smiled at the voice. He smiled warmly at the little girl running towards him.

"Ohayo Sakura, how are you?" He politely asks.

"Good! And you?"

"Well." He replies.

"S-Sakura-Chan y-you s-shouldn't run off like that…" Hinata says shyly while coming up behind the girl.

Juugo stiffened at seeing another person. He stands up straight, easily towering over Hinata. Hinata notices the emblem on his shoulder patch. She looks at the walls and see's the famous Uchiha clan's symbol. Her eyes widen considerably. Hinata becomes very nervous, so nervous she becomes flustered.

"A-Aunt Hinata? What's wrong? Are y-you not well?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh… Gomenosai Sakura-Chan! B-B-But w-we need to g-g-go…. Sorry for bothering you s-sir…" Hinata shyly states. She grabs a protesting Sakura's hand, they turn around to leave, but Hinata collides with something hard, she stumbles backwards with Sakura.

Hinata apologizes and looks up, only to be met with dark obsidian eyes looking back at her, Sakura smiles widely.

"Ohayo Sasuke-Sempai!" Sakura cutely shouts out, Sasuke stops staring coldly at Hinata for being on his property, his eyes soften at the cute girl in front of him, Hinata notices.

"G-Gomenosai Uchiha-San… W-W-We were leaving… let's go Sakura-Chan." Hinata says.

"Aweh! B-But I wanted to-" Sakura sees the look in Hinata's eyes, she sighs and nods, but bows to the two men in front of her.

"Hai! Ja Ne Sasuke-Sempai, Juugo-Sempai!" Sakura shouts out. Hinata ushers Sakura forward, and they take off to the park. Sasuke and Juugo watch their retreating backs.

"Sasuke… is she really your old teammate?" Juugo asked.

"She… is." Sasuke quietly replies.

"When will she return to normal?"

"As if I know…" Sasuke says. Sasuke shrugs and heads into the huge gates, he passes them after they open, then they close behind him. Juugo sighs and goes back to guarding the gates.

* * *

Hinata points to all the pretty colored butterflies and flowers. Sakura has a bundle of flowers in her hand and a crown of flowers around her forehead. Hinata giggles along with Sakura; Sakura's running around Hinata and having a good time.

"Well if it isn't the shy bitch and her pinky mini-me." Ami says rudely, Hinata stops laughing and looks up. Sakura drops her flowers and hides behind Hinata. Ami snorts and scowls, she goes to Hinata and rudely pushes her to the floor, hard. Hinata falls to the floor and winces, a rock was there and it her forehead, a line of blood trickles down her forehead, Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of blood. Back in the day Ami teased Hinata because of her shyness.

"Puh-Lease, back down shy-girl, you've got no chance, hmmm." Ami says.

Ami looks down at Sakura and smirks evilly, she grabs her by the front of her shirt and holds her up high over her head; Sakura winces as she puts both her small feeble hands on Ami's sharp-finger nailed ones.

"Sakura-Chan!" Hinata worriedly shouts out. She stands up and moves forward, to get Ami to let go of Sakura, but two pairs of hands clamp down on Hinata's shoulder's, she looks with scared eyes to the side.

Ami's followers Mina and Kitan hold Hinata back. "Stop Ami!" Hinata shouts out without a stutter.

"Hmmm… I really hate pink little freaks like you. You go around acting all cute and innocent, but really… you're disgusting, no one likes you. So why don't you do us all a favor and just leave Konoha you, Pink. Sick. Little. Freak!" Ami shouts out in Sakura's face, Sakura's eyes are wide with fear; tears were slipping down Sakura's cheeks uncontrollably. Ami smirks at Sakura's sadness, but it soon fades when a Kuni comes out of nowhere and slices Ami's forearm. Sakura drops to the floor; her pink hair shields her face. Ami cries out in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouts out. Ami holds her arm to stop the bleeding. She glares in the direction of the woods that the Kuni came from. Her eyes are filled with hatred and anger towards the man with black glasses.

"You know… it's not nice to pick on little kids; anyone who does is really coldhearted…." Shino states. He flash steps next to Ami, she shrieks loudly, it was so loud that the third Hokage probably turned over in his grave so he wouldn't hear it.

Bugs were crawling all over her arms and legs and out of her shirt. Same thing goes for Mina and Kitan, the girls run around repeatedly and run off, Shino sighs he goes to Hinata and asks if she's okay. She nods a "Yes" and looks at Sakura. "But I'm n-n-not so sure if she is Shino-Kun…" Hinata says sadly.

Hinata has tears building up in her eyes; Shino puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait here… I'll go get Lady Tsunade." Shino says.

Shino flash steps away from the females and goes to get the Hokage. Hinata sighs and kneels down in front of Sakura and tries to hold her hand, but a pink barrier comes in contact with her fingertips. She flinches backwards when it burns her fingertips slightly.

Soon Sakura is surrounded by Kunoichi and Shinobi ninjas, also by Lady Hokage herself. To the left of the barrier are Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata. To the right are Kakashi, Shino, and Genma.

"Sakura-Chan!" Shizune worriedly says.

"Sakura…" Tsunade whispers out.

* * *

Sasuke feels an ominous aura coming from the park, he exits his home and locks up then heads over there to check it out, and it was interrupting his training.

Tsunade walks up to the barrier, she reaches for Sakura, but she's burned, her wound automatically heals, she doesn't flinch. She puts some of her chakra into it and slightly punched the barrier, but there was a flash and Tsunade flew backwards and slammed into a couple of trees.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shino shouts out.

"M'lady!" Shizune adds. Kakashi, Shizune, and Hinata go to Tsunade and help her up, she shrugs them away, she concentrates hard on Sakura.

Soon Shino and Genma are shouting, Tsunade looks to the right and see what the yelling's about. She sees the Uchiha, her eyes slightly widen.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demands.

"I-It's Sakura-Chan… Ami she… she said such horrible things to her horrible!" Hinata says frantically.

Sasuke looks to the pink barrier, he then looks at Tsunade and see she's concentrating, but he sees she doesn't know what to do. Sasuke walks up to the barrier slowly, suddenly he reaches for her, but as soon as he did, his wrist was suddenly taken hold of, hard.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on her." Genma says through gritted teeth.

"Hn."

"Genma. Let him go. He probably can help." Tsunade says.

Genma doesn't let go, Kakashi gets ready to step in between his ex-student and his friend.

"Stand down, _**NOW**_!" Tsunade commands.

Genma clenches his teeth, but let's the Uchiha go, Sasuke kneels in front of Sakura. "Sakura."

No movement whatsoever comes from the little girl. "You know… you shouldn't let people's words bring you down… instead you should use them to make you stronger… embrace them take them in…. instead of being down about it." Sasuke says while looking up at the sky, slowly Sakura raised her head and looked at the man. Sakura sadly nods Sasuke finishes. "Don't let it get you down next time, because… what they say is… annoying."

Sakura's eyes widen then glaze over, images of a teen raven-haired boy flashes into the five year-olds head.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun!" A female voice shouts out.**_

"_**Hn. What?" **_

"_**W-Would you like to go on a date with me to Ichiraku's?" The voice bashfully asks. Everything about the memory is white, all Sakura can make out are figures, but the one figure that catches her attention has raven colored haired.**_

"_**No you're annoying go away." Sasuke says.**_

"_**O-Oh… o-okay, Ja Ne." The female walks away.**_

"_**Annoying…" Sasuke mutters.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

"A-nnoying?" Sakura whispers out. There's a big explosion where Sakura was sitting, everyone was thrown backwards.

Tsunade once again slammed through trees; Shizune was thrown to the ground her Kimono hiking up just a bit. Hinata was thrown into the bushes, Shino managed to create a cocoon out of his bugs, Kakashi hid underground with Genma. Sasuke was in a tree, pink smoke littered everywhere making it hard to see, it smelt slightly of cherry blossoms.

Everyone winces and recovers, they all gather around the huge crater that Sakura was supposed to be at. But it was empty; Tsunade did her summoning jutsu and made her slug divide into many other parts of itself to heal everyone who was injured.

Everyone's eyes widen when the smoke clears, they see the crater; they look down carefully so they don't fall in. Since Sasuke had his Sharigan activated he sensed a presence behind the group, he took out his Katana and spun around quickly, holding the tip of his sword about two feet away from the enemies neck.

Everyone turns around to see why Sasuke was acting so. Right before them is a teenage Sakura Haruno, her hair was up to her ankles, but it covered all the necessary parts of her female body. Her skin was fare, but she had bags under her eyes, and she was very skinny, she stumbled forward, but no one dared move. They're too shocked to do anything. But soon Tsunade takes action, she took off her outer green coat and put it around Sakura and picked her up bridal style. The guys looked away quickly while she did this.

"We're going to the hospital; I'm going to do a check up on her." Tsunade states.

"Kakashi meet us there Genma I suggest you start packing up all of Sakura's baby stuff and put some teenage stuff there… Shino, thank you for coming to get us, you and Hinata go home and get some rest that's an order."

Shino bows respectfully and leaves; Hinata does the same and leaves. Kakashi's on Tsunade's left while Genma's on her right. Sasuke continues to stare at the Sakura he left behind so many years ago, she looked the same.

"Uchiha you go ba-" Tsunade begins.

"No, I'm coming, she's my teammate… and I told you before I was going to help find a cure and apparently I did, so shut up and let's get going." He says rudely, she doesn't have time to argue, she nods and they "Poof" away.

_**Nel: Kaguya for once you did a decent job!**_

_**Kaguya: Shut it Baka, way better than what you wrote…**_

_**Nel: Why you…**_

_**Hana: N-No offense, but Kaguya-Sempai has a point… the beginnings always so b-boring… but this, Kaguya-Sempai you did an a-amazing job!**_

_**Kaguya: Hn.**_

_**Nel: Traitor… side with her why don't you?**_

_**Hana: Okay!**_

_**Nel: Not literally!**_

_**Kaguya: No flames, R & R, bye.**_


	5. To regain one's memories

_**Timeline of the Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Hana: Yay! We're free!**_

_**Nel: Finally! Good thing it's just me and you writing this chappy Hana-Chan!**_

_**Hana: Somewhat yes…**_

_**Nel: What's that supposed to mean?**_

_**Hana: I only mean… What I mean is… where is Kaguya-Sempai?**_

_**Nel: With Sasuke-San of course :PPP**_

_**Hana: Oh Nel-Sama (Giggles)**_

_**Nel: Anyhow! Onwards with the story!**_

* * *

Tsunade walks down the halls of Konoha's hospital, she was carrying a clipboard with her patients result on it. At the top of the clipboard reads, "Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade stopped at the end of the hallway in front of room "250B" she slowly opened the door, only to see Sakura looking out the window with a zombie-like expression, it was raining hard outside and everything was gray and cloudy. She was lost, Tsunade could tell, she was lonely and afraid, empty… Tsunade hated seeing this side of Sakura; she walked with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Ohayo Sakura." Tsunade greets, but she receives only silence.

Tsunade looks to the right to see a tired looking Kakashi, she looked to the left and saw Sasuke sitting on the window bed, Genma was sleeping on a bed cot that she had one of the nurses bring out for her.

"Your checkup results came in. You're just fine, we just need to get more food into you!" Tsunade says cheerfully. Sakura looked at the blonde woman with questionable eyes.

"Who are you… anyways?" She lowly asked. Everyone's head snapped up to look at her, Genma was just starting to wake up, when he heard her voice; he sat up and looked also.

"Sakura… don't you know me? It's me Tsunade… your teacher, the Hokage. Y-You used to call me Okaa-San." Tsunade says sadly.

"Now I know you're lying… my mother is dead along with my father… they left on stupid Anbu mission and never returned for months at a time… you're lying." Sakura states dully.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Sakura. Sure he was happy she was almost back to normal, but seeing her like this, he didn't like it, not one bit.

"B-But Sakura…" Tsunade begins.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP? WHY ARE YOU SO CHEERFUL? STOP IT YOU'RE BECOMING A NUSIANCE TO ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura shouts out.

"Sakura!" Genma says surprised, Kakashi winces at her harshness.

"_**Why doesn't she remember me?" **_Tsunade thinks.

"Now, now Sakura-Chan…" Kakashi begins, trying to keep the peace.

"And you are?" Sakura angrily questions. Kakashi goes into the hospital's room corner, a gloomy anime cloud surrounds him, they were spewing out rain.

"She doesn't remember dear old Kakashi…" Kakashi mutters out gloomily.

"He's Kakashi Hatake… your sensei… and he is-" Tsunade begins.

"I know that's Genma… he's raised me since I was a child. Since Okaa-San and Otou-San were always away… I vaguely remember a blonde woman taking care of me too, but it's faded…" Sakura says quietly.

"_**So she has regained some memories… but only some… and with certain people, but she does remember me taking care of her… she just doesn't know it's me…" **_Tsunade thinks.

Genma gets hearts in his eyes; he tackles Sakura into a bone-crushing hug. Sakura smiles slightly and pats his back. "Yes, I missed you too Genma." Sakura says almost happily.

"Uchiha, Hatake… come with me." Tsunade says after awhile. Kakashi gets up from his crouching position and follows the Hokage. Tsunade looks at the Uchiha, who had yet to move, she glared at him practically growling, he sighed and got up and followed her out also, while Sakura and Genma were in deep conversation.

* * *

Sasuke leans against the wall, while Kakashi stands in front of Tsunade. "What is this about?" He questions.

"Shut up and listen." Tsunade snaps.

"It seems Sakura only remembers some memories… for example she remembered Genma right away, only because he played a huge part in her timeline of life... She didn't remember me because I didn't play a role in her life as much as Genma did, though she does remember a blonde woman, me taking care of her when she was a child, she just doesn't know it was me…"

"Your point?" Sasuke questioned.

"Getting there Uchiha." Tsunade replies.

"Kakashi didn't play a big role in her life until Sakura was twelve… that's when team 7 was formed… so naturally she was only just meeting her sensei, maybe she doesn't remember because she hasn't met you yet, if you catch what I'm saying…." Tsunade says while looking at Kakashi, he nods in understanding.

"But M'lady, if that's so then why didn't she notice Sasuke or remember him…?"

"Because first of all, she was busy talking to me, and he was in the corner out of sight… Uchiha… when was the first time you and Sakura officially met?" Tsunade questioned.

"When we were five years old… a couple of guys were teasing her in the park… I shooed them away and talked to her, then I walked her to her house and we parted ways… I didn't talk to her again until we were seven when her mother asked my mother to babysit her… but it was only for an hour or so while her mother went out to get things... after that point we didn't talk until our academy days…" He replies. Kakashi's eyes light up with mischief.

"Funny how you replied fairly quickly on your times with Sakura-Chan, Sasuke." Kakashi jokes, Sasuke and Tsunade glare at him; he shrinks down a size due to the intensity of the glare.

"Kakashi… do you think if she saw the Uchiha right now, think she'd remember him?"

Kakashi scratched his head and rubbed his neck. "It's worth a shot, I don't see why not… I mean Sasuke was in her timeline of life way longer than I was…"

"Then let's begin… Uchiha…" She motions for him to open the hospital door, he sighs and does it, he enters first with Kakashi traveling close behind with Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura stops laughing at something Genma said and looks up, she looks right into Sasuke's onyx eyes and gives a weird look.

"_**Sasuke-Kun? No it can't be him… he looks much, much older... around eighteen or nineteen and Sasuke-Kun's only thirteen, perhaps he's a relative?" **_Sakura thinks.

"Sakura-Chan do you know this man?" Kakashi asks.

"I'd really wish you'd stop calling me that… I barley know you, we're hardly on a friend basis… No I don't know him… but he looks a lot like Sasuke-Kun." Sakura states.

Kakashi sighs at the manor Sakura talked to him in; it is like he's a stranger to her.

Tsunade and Sasuke's eyes widen, so she did know him, but wait… she said he looked like Sasuke.

"So you don't know this man?" Tsunade questions.

"No I don't. Should I?"

Tsunade sighs and looks at Sasuke, he shrugs. Kakashi sighs and looks at Tsunade. This was going to be a long-shot…

"Sakura you get some rest, Genma I assume you will stay with her until she is better?" Tsunade asked, Genma nodded.

"Very well, I am heading back, Uchiha, Hatake come with me…" She says, they nod and disappear in a "Poof" back to Hokage's tower.

* * *

"M'lady?" Kakashi questioned.

"Here's what we are going to do… we will give Sakura a month's time to recuperate her strength… then we will call for a meeting with all of the rookie 9. From there we will discuss various people who have been in Sakura's lifetime… from the most to the least... from there we will figure out a way to help her regain her memories and change her back to normal… though of course if we do succeed in doing so… it will be the first time anyone will have seen her as a woman." Tsunade says at once, Kakashi nods, Sasuke "Hn's."

"Excellent plan M'lady…." Shizune comments, she was standing next to Tsunade holding TonTon in her arms.

"We're in for a big one…" Kakashi tiredly says.

"Well then it's settled, go home, get rest. Next month and days to come are going to be very challenging for us." Tsunade says.

"Aa."

"Hai, M'lady." With that everyone goes home. Tsunade leans back in her chair and sighs with her arms folded across her chest.

"_**I just hope this works…" **_

_**Hana: Yes! We did it Nel-Sama!**_

_**Nel: Agreed! (Hugs Hana, takes in a deep breath and exhales)**_

_**Hana: T-Too b-bad… Kaguya-Sempai gets the next chapter… **_

_**Nel: Or does she? (Raises eyebrow)**_

_**Hana: (Giggles) Of course, we take turns remember?**_

_**Nel: But sti- (A shoe comes flying out of nowhere and smacks the side of Nel's head, she crumples to the floor, Hana becomes wide-eyed, she bows repeatedly)**_

_**Hana: O-Oh welcome back Kaguya-Sempai!**_

_**Kaguya: (Glares) I have the next chapter… don't even think about it Nel you Baka… and just because I go off with Sasuke, doesn't mean you two get all the credit… you know you two hate to write depressing things so I have to do them. So shut up. (Looks at audience) Review and no flames.**_

_**Nel: Ohh look Byakii angels…**_

_**Hana: Nel-Sama? (Pokes).**_


	6. Secrets revealed, a trust lost

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Kaguya: Hn. I assume you want to say something Baka?**_

_**Nel: Yes! I would like to announce that due to our other story "What if" we will try to make this one much greater!**_

_**Kaguya: Are you done?**_

_**Hana: No w-we're not Kaguya-Sempai… We ask if you could please t-take time out of your busy schedules to vote on our new pole on our profile… we appreciate this g-greatly….**_

_**Nel: Exactly! That's all, Arigatou!**_

_**Kaguya: Hn. Onward to the story.**_

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, she knew she was supposed to be taking it easy, but it was only a month ago that she was hospitalized, and she had to admit seeing Genma everyday and staying in the house everyday was boring her. Tsunade apparently their new Hokage said she collapsed due to exhaustion, she was only thirteen! She knew they were hiding something, or at least she was suspicious of it. Sakura went to Konoha's park that she remembered playing at when she was just a child. She saw other thirteen and fourteen year-olds there, she shyly went up to them and asked if she could train with them, they welcomed her with open arms.

"Good everyone is here…" Tsunade starts.

To the back wall of the office is Choji, Shino, and Kiba. To the right side of the wall are Hinata, Lee, and Neji. To the left are Kakashi, Kurinai, Genma, Sasuke, and Shizune.

"I've called you all here to discuss Sakura's current situation…" Tsunade says and continues.

"It appears Sakura is slowly regaining her memories, however it is only with the people who were in her life longer, who she has known almost most of her lifetime…"

"H-How Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asks.

"That is unknown… however at least we know how to control her transformations…in some way..." Tsunade leans forward in her chair.

"We must take immediate action to fix her condition… so I need you to divide yourselves in the order of knowing Sakura the most and least…" Tsunade commands, they nod and begin to move and discuss.

Tsunade stands up and moves into one corner along with Genma and Shizune. "In this corner, we have the group who has known Sakura since childhood. Neji in your corner you have…?"

"People who have known Sakura since academy days…." He motions to Shino, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Kakashi, and Lee.

"Very well and in that corner we have Sasuke." Tsunade says.

"But Naruto and Ino would have been with him…. And TenTen would have been in your group Neji."

Shizune writes all of this down in order on a scroll, Tsunade nods in approval. "We are going to bring up main events that you have experienced with Sakura, to her."

"B-But, impossible… how can we possibly do that? In case you didn't notice M'lady we're all grown up!" Kiba says.

"No shit. Shut up and listen… Kurinai Yuuhi and Kakashi Hatake that's where you both come in. You two are the best of the best when it comes to Genjutsu. You're going to place an aging Genjutsu on the entire rookie 9 to make them seem like they're thirteen again. And then you are going to place one on Sakura so she can also see them as thirteen. But to all of you ninja's you will seem like your eighteen or nineteen year-old selves." Tsunade states. Kakashi and Kurinai nod.

"But you have to do the main events that have happened with yourself and Sakura exactly how you remember it."

"If that's so, then why don't we make her memories better?" Shizune questions. "Like when she lost her parents, or when…" Shizune begins.

Everyone looks at Sasuke; he gets annoyed –anime veins- popping out of his forehead.

"**What?" **He growls out. Everyone looks away.

Soon there are shouts coming from the hall all the Anbu's and everyone are shouting. Three Anbu's burst through the door and surround their Hokage protecting her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She shouts out.

"Lady Tsunade, Konoha is under attack! It's Akatsuki! They've infiltrated Konoha, they're after something!" The female Anbu shouts out.

There's another explosion that shakes the building, all the Jonins prepare themselves. "I want all of you to go! Defend the village! Rescue all civilians! Keep everyone safe, I'll prepare the safe house! Kill any Akatsuki bastard! SHOW NO MERCY!" Tsunade commands. All of the Rookie 9 nod.

"Oh no! Sakura-Chan!" Genma shouts out suddenly. "She went to the park! It's close to the village gates."

"Sasuke, Kakashi, and Genma, go to her now! Bring her to the safe house! GO NOW!" They leave immediately. The rest of the Rookie 9 leave to battle the Akatsuki.

* * *

She was covered in blood, the children's bodies were everyone, at least five were badly injured, the rest dead. Their blood was on her. She was terrified, but to shocked to cry or shout. Soon a woman with a blue Shikigami flower in her hair appears with a man with multiple piercings in his face. The woman's eyes revealed, pain, remorse, guilt… and regret? Her cloak was covered in red clouds the rest was all black. Their cloaks fluttered in the blood-smelled wind.

"Hello Sakura… I'm Konan, and you're coming with me." Konan states as nicely as possible.

Sakura looks up at the beautiful woman; she has a lot of piercings also. "Sakura. We came for you; you will come with us and not fight back." Pein commands.

"There are many things you've not been told… and there are many things you need to remember." Konan states.

"R-Remember?" Sakura croaks out.

"Hai, come with us, we will show you all…" Konan whispers, she holds out her hand, Sakura slowly slides hers into the woman's hand, she stands up shakily, Konan supports her. Konan sees her staring at the blue flower in her hair, she smiles and creates one from her hand, but it's pink like Sakura's hair, she puts it in and slightly smiles. Sakura smiles widely, she bows in thanks.

"We must go." Pein says.

"Hai, let's."

Right when they are about to leave, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Genma appear with angry looks. "Sorry to cut this visit short… but we're in a hurry." Konan states lowly.

Genma's eyes widen at Sakura holding Konan's hand, but what shocks him more is she's soaked in blood!

"Sakura-Chan!" Genma shouts out. Sakura looks at Genma with hurt-filled eyes.

"Y-You lied… a-all of you lied! I knew s-something wasn't right! You were all hiding things from me!" Sakura accuses.

"To protect you!" Genma replies back.

"That's what we've been doing from the start!" Kakashi adds.

They wince at her cry of frustration, except Sasuke. He stares at her, their eyes lock for a second or more a feeling of déjà vu hits her. Soon Konan, Pein, and Sakura disappear in a flame flicker jutsu. Genma's eyes widen he flash steps to where they were standing.

"NO!" Genma shouts out.

* * *

Kakashi looks around with his Sharigan along with Sasuke. "Kuso…" Sasuke mutters out.

Kakashi kneels down and looks in sadness at the dead children's bodies, But Sasuke sees the bodies of other injured children he goes to help them. Kakashi gather's the bodies of the dead children and flash steps with them to Hokage's tower. Sasuke takes all the injured children to Konoha's hospital where a lot of injured are. Genma stares at all the blood, he collapses on the ground and cries, because Sakura was now in the arms of Akatsuki… the most dangerous and deadly organization.

Tsunade had just finished cleaning the bodies of the dead children, there were around three. She sent them to Konoha's morgue when the three Anbu's came in to take them away.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune begins Tsunade has a hollow look upon her face. She is staring at the broken window to her office, it reveals the damaged part of Konoha, smoke rises from some buildings and fires are still going on. A single tear slips out of her eye; the Jonins bow their heads in sadness.

"Forgive us Lady Tsunade…" Kakashi says.

"There is nothing to forgive… we just, weren't prepared… they lied low for so long we thought they ceased to exist…" Tsunade sadly says.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune says sadly.

"We'll get her back… they obviously wanted her for something if they didn't they wouldn't have gone through the trouble to destroy our village." Tsunade says more determined.

"B-But why Sakura-Chan?" Genma asks.

"Because… she's my apprentice… and the strongest Kunoichi's in all the nations…." Tsunade simply states.

"All of you… go home, rest, we start fresh tomorrow. We will continue to rebuild the village, and await Team Nara's return. We. Will. Get. Stronger."

Genma disappears to Sakura's room to mourn over her kidnapping. Kakashi leaves to help repair the village, Sasuke "Hn's" and walks away.

"_**Uchiha…." **_Tsunade sadly thinks.

* * *

_**-One week later-**_

"OHAYO BAA-CHAN!" Naruto happily shouts out.

"Welcome back Naruto." Tsunade says half-listening half-bored. Naruto notices her mood and the atmosphere in the office building. He raises an eyebrow; leaning against the back wall is Shikimaru. On the couch are both TenTen and Ino.

"Oii! Baa-Chan! What's the matter?" Naruto asks. Tsunade is taping her fingers against the oak desk, once again leaving half-moon marks on it. She's looking at the new fixed window dully. Naruto has a confused look on his face, Tsunade spaces out.

Naruto then looks at Shizune, she meets his eye; she winces and looks away sadly. "Baa-Chan… why is the village under construction? And why are people hurt?" Naruto questions. Tsunade continues to ignore him, about five minutes of silence passes.

"BAA-CHAN ANSWER ME!" Naruto shouts out causing Ino and TenTen to jump. She slams her fist on the desk without breaking it.

"ALRIGHT DAMMIT! KONOHA WAS ATTACKED BY AKATSUKI! AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! SAKURA IS GONE!" She huffs out.

"She's gone… and I-" She collapses on the floor on her knees, Shikimaru and Shizune go to help her up, tears stream down her face freely, she has both her hands covering her mouth.

Naruto's eyes widen, he slowly backs away. "Please Lady Tsunade… what happened to Sakura?" Shikimaru asks.

"She… A-Akatsuki t-they…."

"Dammit! Tsunade spit it out!" Naruto shouts.

"Akatsuki took her Naruto… and the worst thing was… she wanted to go with them. She found out we were keeping things from her, but it was only to protect her! The look i-in her e-eyes Naruto… it haunts me…" Tsunade whispers out.

"**When." **Naruto demands.

Everyone's heads snap up to look at him, his eyes are bloody red with black vertical slits, his whisker like scars are more visible and black. His nails are still the same and there's no red aura surrounding him.

"L-Last week…" He nods swiftly and turns around, he begins to walk out of the door, but a voice stops him.

"Wait!" He stops and turns around glaring.

"Y-You need to go see her… you need to go see Hinata… she hasn't slept or ate because she feels like it's her fault. She refuses to t-talk to anyone…" She states, he turns around and leaves.

"Naruto…" Ino sadly says.

* * *

She sat in their room, staring blankly out the window. She held a frog plushy in her hands, that her boyfriend, Naruto gave one of her closest friends. Tears fell down her pale cheeks and stained her hands. She was skinnier, her hair messy, and her once youthful face was tired and under her eyes were deep purple bags.

The door opened and closed, but Hinata never stirred. Naruto slowly walked in, he checked himself out in the mirror and saw his red eyes fade back to his normal cerulean colored eyes.

He walked into their room and saw a little bit of moonlight shining through the window. It landed on a figure sitting on the edge of the bed revealing her features, Naruto's eyes widened. He was immediately in front of her kneeling, his hands were on her knees; he brought one hand up to her pale face. She didn't move, he sighed sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Hinata-Chan… you know it deep down… no one could have seen the Akatsuki come, shoot! Not even me!" Naruto says in a somewhat cheerful voice, trying to make her smile, but failed miserably.

"Hinata. Look at me." He says seriously, this was the first time he said her name without the honorific. She looks down at him; he gives her a determined smile.

"I'm going to bring her back… that you can count on, so please don't blame yourself any longer… but for now, please work on getting better." Naruto says.

Hinata looks at him once more, but really looks at him, she sees the fire of determination in his eyes, she nods and stands up, but collapses; Naruto catches her easily and supports her in his arms.

"Come on Hinata-Chan; let's get some ramen into you!" Naruto says with a fox-like grin.

"H-Hai…" Hinata croaks out form not talking in a whole week.

* * *

Sasuke lay in bed, he sighed; he was feeling something deep down in his chest. He hated this annoying feeling, he detested it, but he knew deep down he couldn't fight it. Sasuke sat up and looked at the clock. 1:00A.M

"Kuso…" Sasuke muttered out. He glanced once more at the clock and lay back down. He looks to the side at team 7's photo. He inwardly smirked at how all of them looked.

The moonlight shined down on Sasuke's god-like body, he was only in a pair of black boxer's with the Uchiha fan on the side. His "V" was clearly visible, and so was his six pack. Memories of Sakura popped into his head when they were younger and some when he was grown and she was simply a child.

"_**Sasuke-Kun!"**_

"Shut up."

"_**Sasuke-Kun?"**_

"Go away."

"_**Sasuke-Kun!" **_

"Stop it!" He holds his head in between his hands and squeezes his eyes shut.

"_**Sasuke-Kun? What's wrong?" **_The voice calls out, it's feminine for sure.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Sasuke shouted in his empty room. He catches his breath and sighs. He ponders his thoughts.

"Sakura… I'll get you back… If I have to kill every single person who gets in my way I will…" Sasuke's last thoughts were before he let the darkness envelope him.

_**In his dream a pink haired girl was surrounded by pink light, she smiles and winks then turns around and begins to run away, Sasuke stops and tries to catch up to her, but she continues to go further and further away from him so he stops and so does she, she turns her head slightly to look over her shoulder.**_

_**"I'll be waiting… Sasuke-Kun." With that Sasuke's dream took off.**_

_**-Kaguya: Finally… it's finished…**_

_**Nel: Teme you sure know how to make long-ass chapters…**_

_**Kaguya: Shut it Baka…**_

_**Hana: Very w-well d-done Kaguya-Sempai.**_

_**Nel: Kiss-ass! Weren't you the one who said you were disappointed or something like that?**_

_**Hana: G-Get your facts straight… I said, "Too bad Kaguya-Sempai get's the next chapter…" (Hana snaps, Kaguya and Nel's eyes widen) **_

_**Nel: Sorry.**_

_**Kaguya: Hn. I like the Attitude Hana.**_

_**Hana: Hmph!**_


	7. Encounter

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Hana: T-this is my chapter! Yay! F-Finally, I will do my best dear reader's! Wish me luck :P (Giggles)**_

_**Nel: Good luck!**_

_**Hana: (Giggles) Thank ya, but you're not a reader Nel-Sama.**_

_**Nel: I'm not? :O**_

_**Hana: You're one o-of the writer's silly so technically you know w-what I'm going to write….**_

_**Nel: (Swirl's are over eyes) I do? So confused….**_

_**Kaguya I'm not surprised… Baka… Take a hint . (Tosses hair over shoulder)**_

_**Nel: Meany!**_

_**Hana: Please R & R No flames! Now onwards!**_

* * *

_**-Two years later-**_

They stood on the cliff, only four, but they were the strongest of Ninjas. The blue haired woman stood next to the multiple face-pierced man. In the back swinging her legs back and forth from a tree branch was their newest member for two years. She was beautiful; her beauty could not be compared. Over the years she grew cold and distant, but she was always loyal to her family. The last one stood at the edge of the cliff, with an orange swirly mask, which revealed a single red Sharigan eye.

"Madara-Sama?" Konan silently began.

"We're leaving… they are following us." He replies.

The woman on the tree scowls and jumps down, landing right next to Pein. "Unless you would like to have some fun…" Madara questions.

"Hmmm I could care less what we do, however… hearing their screams of torture… would definitely bring me amusement and entertainment." She states coldly.

"Very well, we shall head back to the new base. You shall stall them, feel free to dispose of some, they're useless, however leave the Kyuubi and-"

"Leave the Kyuubi and Uchiha alive… yeah, yeah, I got it." She states, Madara smirks.

"Very well, have fun… Ja Ne!" Madara says, but slightly in his Tobi voice.

"Be careful…" Konan whispers to her somewhat adoptive daughter.

"Hai, Okaa-San, you worry too much, besides… I'm only going to have a little bit of fun." Sakura says while smirking, with that the twenty year-old disappears into a swarm of cherry blossom petals.

"Let us go… I still need to work out a solution to Nagato's errr- I mean Pein's condition." Madara says.

"Shall we then?" Konan says.

"Hai!" Madara says in his Tobi voice.

* * *

"Teme! We've been searching for them for hours!" Fox complains.

"Dobe, be quiet." Hawk commands. Fox complies, but give out a bored sigh.

Hawk stopped, he sighed and turned to face the Anbu team. His mask was on as he spoke to them. His hawk mask was glinting in the moonlight.

"Owl, Fox, Bird… set up camp. Lioness take watch, Tiger scour the perimeter…" The Anbu-Co captain commands. (Can ya guess whom it is? :D)

"Hmmm. Uchiha do not expect to command me… the whole way I'm only agreeing and allowing you for the time being… since you know the area well." Owl says.

"Tch. Just go…" Sasuke mutters.

"Yo! Teme! It's done over here!" Fox shouts.

"Hn."

"_**Incoming! Respond! Respond!"**_ Hawk's communicator turns on.

"What is it?" Hawk asks.

"_**We have an (Static) in the vicinity, about (Static) h-(Static) hurry! Get here quick –(Static) Tiger out!"**_ The voice says.

"_**Tiger? Respond! Respond! Copy? I didn't catch that last part, who's in the vicinity?"**_ Hawk demands.

Owl's eyes widen behind his mask, at not hearing a response from his companion. Owl shoots off in the direction Tiger went in.

"Owl!" Fox shouts out.

"Hey what's going on?" Lioness asks, her Sexy Anbu outfit is shown off in the moonlight.

"Lioness you and Fox stay here, guard the camp, I'm going after Owl, Bird you stay here also." Hawk commands.

"Hai!" They reply, except Bird who just nods.

* * *

"You're pathetic… is this what Anbu has become? Hmmm… Then I'm glad I never stuck around in that Kami-Forsaken village." The green angered eyed woman says.

She has Tiger's mask in her hand, she crushes it in an instant; the woman's identity is revealed.

"Tell me... what's your name? I at least want to know the name of my victim… before I kill her off." She says.

"It's TenTen… Y-You joined Akatsuki now?" TenTen questions.

"I've been Akatsuki, and Kami am I thankful." She replies.

"W-We've been looking for you!" TenTen shouts.

"Is that so? Such a wasted effort hmm?" She muses.

"B-But…" TenTen begins.

"Quiet!" She commands.

She tugs on TenTen's hair while talking to her. She makes it fall out of its two buns. The brunettes' hair tumbles down to her waist.

"Hmm… your hair… it's long, it's not fair… I used to have hair this long… but a stupid sound ninja made me cut it, the memory is so foggy now, perhaps I shall show you and make you relive what I had to go through… maybe then it will refresh my memory, hmmm?" Sakura questions.

"B-But…"

"You will do no such thing… BYAKUGAN!" Owl shouts out.

Sakura back flips, but in the process kicks the brunette in the stomach, she flies and slams into Owl who was attempting to catch her. Sakura lands on a branch, sitting on it and swinging her legs back and forth. Her chin rests on her hands.

"You both stink… and here I was expecting more from a Hyuga and a Weapon mistress…."

Their heads snap up. "Oh you didn't know? I knew it was you right away Hyuga… though I wouldn't know your first name... all Hyuga's have the Kekkai Genkai Byakugan… And you, TenTen I knew you were a weapon mistress… I did studying on you… apparently you're very unique for you are the only weapon mistress in Konoha…" She states.

"Sakura…" TenTen begins.

"You two seem to be very familiar with me, why is that?" She questions.

"We're your friends!" TenTen shouts while wincing. Owl holds her in his arms in a comfortable position.

"Friends? You're hilarious! I have no friends! I never did!"

"You do! W-We helped take care of you when that scroll and its jutsu transformed you! We were your friends when we were in the academy we still are!" TenTen states.

"Sa-" Owl begins, but she cuts him off.

"Shut up! Kuso… I'll shut both of your mouths up for good, how dare you lie to my face… die!" Sakura shouts a loud.

"_**They must have told her otherwise… to make her turn on us." **_Owl thinks.

She jumps off the branch, her leg fully out, she slams it into the ground where TenTen and Owl were. He managed to get TenTen out of the way and get her on a sturdy branch. Sakura stays in the position she was in on the ground. She back flips and lands in a branch standing up.

"We don't have to fight… we obviously don't want to fight you…" Owl states.

"Oh, but I so want to fight you…" She holds out her arm and her sleeve stirs a bit. Out of her sleeve comes a Katana. Nice and sharp, but very deadly and shiny. The handle of the Katana was black; it had a braided pink string looped through the hole in the handle, to add to the decorative exterior. She holds it out and points the tip to Owl.

Owl sighs, he knows talking it out won't help, he knows he must fight.

"Trigrams thirty two pa-" He's cut off when a Katana is through his stomach, TenTen looks in horror, Sakura stands right next to Neji, in the snap of her wrist she twists the sword, Owl coughs up blood, TenTen screams.

"Kuso… that sounded like Tiger…" Hawk thinks annoyed. Hawk speeds off, he dashes from left to right on different trees and hides in the shadows.

"N-NEJI-KUN!" TenTen screams out. Sakura's hand reaches out, while the other one is still on her sword's handle, she grabs Owl's mask and cracks it, then pulls it off, it tumbles to the floor, she sees Neji and smirks evilly.

"Now I see… you're Neji Hyuga..." Sakura states. Neji's eyes are glazed over, blood drips at a puddle by his feet, but runs down his stomach. He looks up at the smirking green-eyed woman, a drop of blood drips down the side of his mouth. TenTen's shaking in fear and horror. But she sucks it up. TenTen stands up and takes out a scroll.

"WEAPONARY ILLUSION!" She shouts.

She tosses her scroll in the air, it was blue and white, medium sized. It unravels itself in the air, she jumps up, her baggy waist hugging Anbu sweats move well with her. She slides out a Kuni from under her breast plate, she throws it at the scroll, it stabs it in the middle, and different symbols are revealed.

"POUR DOWN!" TenTen commands.

Thousands of weapons rain down near the pink-haired Kunoichi and the Hyuga. Neji sees the oncoming weapons, he winces one of his eyes are closed form the pressure of the sword. Sakura gets ready to pull out her Katana, when Neji takes hold of the handle and pulls the sword deeper into himself, Sakura's eyes barley widen. With his last remaining strength, he snaps her blade in half, she stumbles backwards, Neji takes a gentle fist stance; the blade is still protruding from his stomach.

"ROTATION!" He shouts out.

He spins on his heel, the weapons bounce off his chakra sphere barrier. He stops once all the weapons lay on the battlefield.

"NEJI-KUN!" TenTen flash steps next to her lover. She manages to get them away to the other side of the field. She kneels next to him; her long hair falls over her shoulder and shields his view of the battlefield. He only sees her. Neji smirks slightly, TenTen begins to cry; she couldn't remember the last time she cried for it was so long ago. Her small hands were covering his stomach wound; her hands were drenched in his blood. Sakura watches them curiously from her position on the branch.

"T-T…" Neji tries to say.

"Shhh… don't Neji-Kun… you're too low on chakra to waste them on words…" TenTen comments.

He raises his hand and cups her face, with her bloody hand she covers his and holds his hand to her face, leaning into his touch.

"Neji-Kun…" She cries out.

Sakura's eyes reveal anger, why couldn't she have something like that? That's right she was a Kunoichi, she didn't have time for such foolish things.

"Isn't that precious… you know I envy you two… I can see, clearly your connection to each other… and the way she looks at you… reminds me of the way I was when I was younger…" She quietly states. Sakura disappears, TenTen's eyes widen; she turns around quickly, but only to be stabbed in the shoulder with a red-handled Tanto. "TenTen!" Neji gasped out.

"Gah!" TenTen holds her injured shoulder. But another Tanto comes out and stabs the other shoulder this one was pink. TenTen winces and collapses right next to Neji. Sakura walks over to the two, he holds a Silver Tanto in her hand, her red nail polish glints in the moonlight. Her Akatsuki ring clearly visible. Sakura throws the Tanto down and it stabs TenTen's leg pinning her to the ground, she does the same for the other leg.

Neji glances at TenTen, who turns her head to the side, she gives a smile of love, but within it is pain, blood trickles out the side of her mouth.

"Hmm… you are all boring... always the same! You bleed, you cry, you live, you die…" She states.

"I will finish you both off, and put you out of your misery…"

She does multiple hand signs and her hands light up red with chakra. She walks towards the couple and stands directly in front of them. She moves her hand towards the two when a Kuni comes out of nowhere and slices her hand, her hands die out of the chakra. The wound automatically heals as if it was never there.

"_**Bird… Fox come." **_Hawk whispers into his communicator.

"And you are?" The green eyed female asks.

"I am Hawk that is all you need to know." He states.

* * *

"_**So we've finally found you… you've grown… I'm assuming the effects the scroll had on you has officially warn off…. Sakura… how beautiful you've become." **_Hawk thinks.

"Well then Hawk, you'd better put up a damn good fight, because this man and woman did no such thing… and for an Anbu from Konoha… that's pathetic." Sakura says.

Hawk spares a glance at his two teammates he sees his Captain is bleeding and on the verge of death; he sees the puddle of blood. He looks over to the female who isn't in such a good condition either, she really did a number on them.

"Tell me Hawk… where is the Uchiha and the Kyuubi…?" She questions.

"Tch." Hawk mutters out.

"I will deliver the same fate to you as I did to TenTen and Neji. If you're wondering how I knew them the man called out her name and she, his name, not to mention the fact I know what they look like, now I can tell my superior."

"Hn. Good luck." Hawk says.

Sakura tenses up, her eyes widen, Hawk notices. All of a sudden a memory hits Sakura, she stumbles backwards; Hawk takes his chance to move to his two teammates.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Sasuke-Kun! Did you see that?" A twelve year-old Sakura asks.**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Sasuke-kun… is "Hn" even a word?"**_

"_**Hn." Sakura giggles.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

Sakura watches the memory place before her, she waits for the boy to turn around; he does. She sees it's a boy with raven-colored hair with a chicken-ass hairstyle and obsidian eyes.

Hawk then took his chance since she was distracted, he flash stepped to her in an amazing speed and kicked her in the stomach. She flew backwards and slammed into multiple trees, taking them down with her, she makes a small crater.

"Teme we're here!" Fox shouts out loudly. Bird arrives also quietly at Sasuke's side.

Sakura winces and slowly sits up, the smoke slowly clears.

"T-Teme?" Sakura repeats confused. She winces and holds her side, rubble and dirt cover her a bit. Another memory pops up.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**What was that Teme?" A young blonde haired ninja shouted out.**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**G-Guy's please we shouldn't fight, Kakashi-Sensei will be back soon." A young Sakura explained.**_

"_**But Sakura-Chan! Teme's blaming me for getting us in this place!" Naruto argues.**_

"_**Idiot you did!" Sakura shouts out.**_

"_**What was that about not fighting Sa-Ku-Ra?" Sasuke's smart-ass reply comes. Making Sakura sweat drop.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"Fox, Bird get Owl and Tiger to safety… take them back to Lioness, so she can heal them, now!" He commands.

"Hai!" Comes Fox's reply.

Bird scoops up Tiger after removing the weapons in her skin. Fox helps Neji stand up; he wraps his arm around his shoulders. Sakura stands a green aura surrounds her, soon any bruises she had or cuts heal like that. Hawk takes a fighting stance, while holding his Katana out. Sakura glares at the Anbu. She holds her hands out and they are surrounded by red chakra, she crouches and soon the two charge for each other.

* * *

"Kuso! Fox what happened?" Lioness questioned.

"We found her Lioness…" Lionesses' eyes widen behind her mask.

"S-Sakura? You found Sakura?" She questions shocked.

"Hai, but she wasn't herself, it's like she's been brainwashed. She doesn't know who any of us are! She's fighting for Akatsuki now!" Fox angrily growls out.

"Don't worry we-" Her eyes widen.

"Fox! I got it! Take me to her! Take me to Sakura! We've known each other since I could remember!" Lioness states.

Fox thinks about it and the idea finally clicks. "That's right! If she sees you… maybe something will click in her head and she'll start to remember! Maybe we can convince her to come back! Way to go Lioness! Come on!" He shouts out.

"Wait… contact Hawk first." Bird states. Fox and Lioness sweat drop they didn't think he spoke. Fox nods and touches his communicator.

* * *

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Hawk shouted out, Soon an electric current is sent towards Sakura, she back flips to avoid it, she stumbles back and it hits her arms, she cries out in pain, Hawk back flips as well and lands perfectly on a non-destroyed branch.

"_**Incoming! Hawk! Respond! We need (Static) as (Static) a question (Static)" **_Fox's voice says through Sasuke's communicator.

Sakura shakily gets up and begins to heal herself. Hawk presses the button and replies. _**"What dobe?" **_He angrily says.

"Dobe?" Sakura whispered out. She stumbles back and leans against a tree, her legs were slightly crosses and she holds her head, her eyes squeeze shut.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Teme!" Naruto shouts.**_

"_**I know Dobe, shut up!"**_

"_**What was that Teme?" Don't call me a Dobe you Teme!" **_

"_**Then don't call me a Teme you Dobe!" Sasuke yells back.**_

_**Kakashi and Sakura were watching the two, she giggles while Kakashi sweat dropped.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

"T-Teme… Dobe? What's going on!" Sakura screeches out, catching Hawk's attention.

"Sakura… you're remembering…" Hawk quietly states.

Sakura's head snaps up, she looked at Hawk her eyes were full of confusion, tears almost threatened to spill out of her eyes. She falls to the floor on her knees holding her head.

"_**Teme! Ar- (Static) there?" **_Fox asks.

"_**Dobe what?" **_

"_**We need to get Lioness there! If Sakura-Chan sees her then (Static) will remember! Lioness has known Sakura-Chan since way before (Static) did." **_Fox hurriedly says.

Hawk nods to himself, he silently agrees with them. _**"Bring her, hurry!" **_Hawk hisses out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sakura screams out.

She angrily stands up and moves forward, she slams her fist against the ground; the ground soon gives out crumbling. Hawk dodges and lands a few feet back. He flash steps to her and looks into those beautiful apple-green hues, he feels a magnetic attraction, her nose touches the nose of his mask, her eyes widen when he lifts it up slightly to reveal his lips, soon their lips connect. Her eyes widen and a blush forms on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. Sakura had a "WTF! Just happened?" Look on her face. She touched her lips.

"W-Who are you?" She shouts out.

"Like I've said before… I am Hawk that is all you need to know…"

"Damn you Anbu and your identities!" Sakura snaps. Hawk smirks more under his mask, he stands about fifty feet away from her.

"Hawk!" Fox shouts out. He lands with a seductive looking Lioness next to him.

"More of you? No wait are you the Dobe this Hawk speaks of?" She questions angrily.

Fox has angry anime veins popping out of his forehead. "Damn you Teme…" He mutters low enough to where only Lioness and Hawk can hear.

"Yes I am Fox also known as the Dobe."

Sakura slowly nods and grips her Tanto closer to her. "Then perhaps you could tell me where to find the Uchiha and the Kyuubi." She angrily questions.

"No I cannot… Hawk is known as Teme also…" Fox finishes.

Hawk has annoyed anime veins popping all over his forehead too. Lioness pulls on Hawk's sleeve, he nods and she steps forward, she slowly unclips her mask and it falls to the forest floor, Sakura tenses up and prepares for a fight.

_**-Nel: Hana… you did a badass job!**_

_**Hana: A-Arigatou.**_

_**Kaguya: I enjoyed the fight scenes….**_

_**Nel: I liked the flashback scenes. Well done!**_

_**Hana: Arigatou! (Looks at Audience and bows) Please R & R, no flames! Oh have a good day also!**_

_**Nel: Ja Ne!**_

_**Kaguya: Crap… I just noticed the Baka get's the next chapter…. **_

_**Nel: That's right Teme!**_


	8. Akatsuki's motives revealed

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Nel: YES IT IS I YOUR MOST LOVABLE BADASS AWESOMENESS WRITER OF ALL- (A Kuni slices Nel's cheek, Nel's eyes widen, she looks to the side angrily and sees Kaguya standing there stroking her crow)**_

_**Nel: Teme! I was getting to the opening you-**_

_**Kaguya: Then do it….**_

_**Hana: G-Guys please w-we shouldn't…**_

_**Nel: FINE ONWARD WITH THE STORY! (Glares at Kaguya, Kaguya smirks).**_

* * *

"Wait!" I don't want to fight!" Lioness pleadingly says.

Sakura doesn't relax her fighting stance. "Sakura… don't you know me?" Lioness questions, she undoes her bun and her long blonde hair tumbles down to her calves. Her icy blue eyes stare at Sakura.

Sakura stares for a moment, but she can't place her, she takes out another Kuni and holds it in her other hand she crouches, Ino get's slightly angry and hurt.

"Come on billboard brow!" Ino shouts out.

Sakura's eyes widen, she stumbles backwards dropping her Kuni's as if she's been shot. Her hands move to her head, another memory comes; her eyes glaze over, Hawk, Fox, and Lioness watch with wide-eyes.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Ino-Pig! Stop trying to steal Sasuke-Kun away from me!" Sakura shouts out.**_

"_**Tch. In your dreams billboard brow! He'll come running to me!" Ino shouts out. **_

"_**That's what you think you stuck up pig!" **_

"_**Billboard brow!"**_

_**The two girls glare at each other, then burst out laughing.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

Sakura looks up with sad eyes, tears escape from her eyes; she falls to her knees. Fox's eyes widen, he steps forward his hands held out in a calming gesture. Hawk remains still, but he's concerned for his pink-haired teammate.

"I-Ino-Pig?" Sakura mumbles out only half paying attention, she's fighting off the pain in her forehead. Everyone's eyes widen at Sakura's nickname for Ino.

"Hai! That's right billboard brow!" Ino excitedly says.

Sakura stops holding her head and becomes silent, she just stares, she tries so hard to remember, them. She steps forward and Ino opens her arms and pulls Sakura into an embrace. Sakura's arms hang limply at her sides. Ino smiles at her best friend. Sakura steps back and looks at her friend.

"Hey billboard brow! Long time no see!" Ino exclaims.

"H-Hai… but I don't understand… what happened? W-Who are those two?" Sakura says in a quiet voice, completely forgetting everything that went down a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh them?" That's Hawk and Fox."

"Hawk and Fox? B-But who are t-they really? I was fighting… I-"She squeezes her eyes shut and hugs herself. Ino's eyes sadden.

"We'll tell you everything when we get to the village." Ino says.

"V-Village?" Sakura questions.

"Hai, Konoha! Our home Sakura-Chan!" Fox exclaims. She winces and hides behind Ino at Fox's loudness. Ino giggles as she remembers this Sakura, her shy Sakura.

"Come on let's go home Sakura." Ino says.

Sakura nods, Ino takes her hand, the two female twenty year olds smile at each other and begin to walk.

Hawk and fox sigh in relief; they stand right behind the two women and stay alert. They arrive at the campsite, Ino's eyes widen, she goes to TenTen and sees she's running a fever. Sakura follows Ino like a lost puppy and looks at the woman with brown hair.

"Kuso… Hawk! Their conditions have worsened!" Ino states.

Sakura kneels down in front of the two Anbu's. "You see I only healed them to the point where they wouldn't die or bleed out." He's about to call in reinforcements when Sakura's hands light up a bright red. "I remember fighting these two… Gomenosai…" Sakura sadly says.

She puts her hands one both of the injured Anbu's chests. Their wounds go away instantly, Fox's eyes widen at his teammates healing skills. But then again she was trained by Tsunade and the Akatsuki.

Ino's mouth was open in shock, Sakura smiled nervously.

"Good job billboard brow!" Ino exclaimed.

"A-Arigatou Ino…"

"Everyone get rest, I'll take the first watch…" Hawk commands.

"Don't have to tell me twice! I need my beauty rest!" Ino states.

"I needa sleep!" Fox exclaims.

Lioness, Fox, and Bird sleep on the west side of the camp. While Owl and Tiger sleep on the east side. Sakura couldn't sleep so she sat down right next to Hawk, who was currently staring into the small fire they had built.

"H-Hawk?" Sakura's small voice whispers. Hawk turns to the beautiful twenty year-old. He nods in acknowledgement. "G-Gomenosai."

"You're sorry? For?" He asks.

"Fighting you… I wasn't myself… to be honest I-I don't know what came over me… all I remember was Akatsuki getting a hold of me… that's it I'm-" He held a finger to her pink lips to silence her, she blushes slightly.

"It wasn't your fault; don't you ever believe that it was, do you understand me?" He commands in a cold voice.

"H-Hai…" She mumbles out.

"If anyone is apologizing… it's me." Hawk states.

"W-Why you Hawk?"

"I've hurt you so many times… I could never be forgiven for what I've done… you may not remember, but in time you will… and when that time comes… I don't know what'll happen…" He says.

Sakura stares at the man before her confused. She can tell his hair is an onyx color and it's longer in the back. She can see he is quite muscular, she wishes she could see his face. She blushes madly at what she's thinking, she's snapped out of her thoughts when a hand places itself on her forehead, she stares into the eyes of the Hawk mask.

"You seem to be getting a fever in my medical opinion." Hawk says, Sakura giggles she knows he's joking.

"Ah yes, so what? Is the doctor ordering me to go to sleep?"

"Hn. Perhaps…" She smiles and leans over, she rests against his arm. He tenses for a second, but soon relaxes. Sakura soon falls into a peaceful slumber; Hawk continues to watch the perimeter.

* * *

"So you're just going to let her go? Just like that?" Konan shouts out. Pein doesn't seem affected by her outburst.

"Tch."

"Do not worry dearest Konan! She may have regained her memories, partially… but when the time comes we shall get her back… after all we have control over the scroll…" Tobi exclaims happily.

"When that happens… we will use her to destroy Konoha…" Pein states.

"Hai, hai!" Tobi agrees.

"You'd better not harm a hair on her head…" Konan threatens.

"Of course not! :O I've taken quite a liking to our Cherry Blossom!" Tobi argues.

"Pervert…"

"Not at all Konan! :O"

"Idiot."

"Enough… both of you, for now we will go into hiding, then as Madara so stated, we will come again when the time comes…" Pein says.

"Until then…" Pein's hologram disappears, Konan glares at Tobi one final time before her hologram disappears; Madara smirks then disappears as well.

* * *

They all stood in front of Konoha's gates, Ino stood in the front with Fox. Hawk was in the back with Sakura, who still sported her Akatsuki robe. Neji and TenTen were in the middle of the small formation with Bird. Everyone entered the gates except Sakura. Sakura didn't make any attempt to move forward. The team stopped and backed up, Hawk stood looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Hawk questioned.

"I- what if no one wants me there… I can't go back… I- what life I had there is-"

"Hey! Hey! You're always welcome here Sakura-Chan! This is your home! Don't you want to see Kakashi-Sensei? Or Genma?" Fox hurriedly says, Sakura's face has confusion written all over it.

"K-Kakashi? I don't know anyone by that name… b-but I know Genma… how could I forget him?" Sakura says.

"So you do remember Genma?" Fox asks.

"Hai."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Come on Sakura-Chan! Let's get you home!" Fox says while grabbing her hand and dragging her through the gates.

They enter Konoha, nothing's really changed; Sakura halted all of a sudden after seeing many people gathered around the gates. The fifth was contacted and she confirmed that their Cherry blossom was coming home.

To the front was the rest of the Rookie 9. Hinata ran up to fox and threw her arms around him, causing him to break hand contact with Sakura. He picked up Hinata and swung her around happily.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" He says, she knows its Naruto even if he's still wearing the mask.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee shouts out, he runs to her, her eyes widen, she backs up slowly, Lee throws his arms near her to catch her in a tight embrace, but he's knocks to the ground from a hit form Hawk.

"Ow!" He whines on the floor, she sighs in relief.

"Welcome… welcome home Sakura." Tsunade announces. Sakura steps forward, nervous, but firm nonetheless. Hawk usher's her forward more, she stumbles forward, then glances nervously back, he gives her a swift nod, and she sighs.

"Hokage-Sama…" She begins.

Tsunade looks her over in her new state; her eyes soften, but sadden. "Sakura… do you know me?" Tsunade questions.

"H-Hai you're the current Hokage of Konoha… you're Tsunade also known as the Slug Princess, and you're a Sannin." Sakura says intelligently.

"Yes, that is true… but do you really know me?" Tsunade says while putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, she feels a small shock surge through her. Sakura thinks long and hard, everyone is quiet and allows her to think. She thinks long and hard.

Tsunade wears dark blue navy pants they stop right at her ankles, she wears black low-heeled sandals, a black outer robe, underneath is a gray sleeveless top that reveals a large amount of cleavage. Her hair remained in its two low pigtails that draped over her breasts. Her pink lips were pursed and her fare skin was radiant, her honey-colored eyes stared intensely into Sakura's apple green hues. She suddenly stumbles back and falls to her knees clutching her head in pain, soon she is surrounded, Tsunade is kneeling in front of her with her hands on her shoulders, Genma is also towering over Sakura he bites his lip in concern, She's surrounded by most of the Rookie 9. They see her look up and her eyes glaze over as if she were possessed. A memory hits her.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**Sakura are you sure you want to learn the final stage of creation rebirth?" Tsunade asked.**_

"_**Hai! Lady Tsunade!" A younger version of Sakura said.**_

_**She wore a simple white robe, ones that they use to sleep in. Her short pink hair was caressing her cheeks. Tsunade stood in front of Sakura, she stepped forward with her hand outstretched, her finger connected with Sakura's forehead. A purple Fuchsia aura surrounds Tsunade's fingers; the light dies down while Tsunade finished hitting the certain points on her forehead.**_

"_**Okay Sakura… do the jutsu." Tsunade commands.**_

"_**Hai!" Sakura says determined.**_

_**She puts her hands together and closes her eyes. Then performs lots of hand signs. Monkey, Tiger, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Monkey, Monkey, Dragon, Dog, Ox, and Dragon. **_

_**Sakura's eyes snapped open, they glow a bright lavender color, her forehead glows bright lavender as well. Slowly black markings spread across her forehead from a Lavender chakra rhombus in the middle of her forehead. Then everything goes back to normal, Sakura cries out and falls forward, Tsunade catches her.**_

"_**Well done Sakura, you did it… you've mastered creation rebirth, I am proud of you my apprentice." Tsunade states.**_

"_**Arigatou M'lady…" Sakura sighs out tiredly.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

Sakura stops clutching her head and sighs, she looks up at Tsunade confused.

"M-Master? Lady Tsunade… you, you gave me this mark… you're the one who's taught me all about medical Ninjutsu… you gave me my strength… I remember now…" Sakura says mumbling, Tsunade's eyes widen; she helps Sakura up and hugs her.

"Sakura you're starting to remember everything now. In time you'll fully remember everything… but for now let's take it one step at a time." Tsunade gently sooths.

"H-Hai Lady Tsunade… Arigatou and Gomenosai." Sakura replies.

"Don't you ever apologize to me again do you understand me?" Tsunade says firmly. Sakura's eyes widen, Hawk said the same thing to her earlier. Everyone becomes silent.

"It was never your fault do you hear me? Never! It was the damn Akatsuki's fault!"

"_**Lady Tsunade…" **_Shizune thinks thoughtfully.

"Now that you're back I have some things to discuss with you… but we'll save that for tomorrow. Hawk come here." Tsunade says. Hawk comes and stands in front of the Hokage.

"Sakura is to be put in your care for now until further notice… Sakura you are to go with Hawk, report to my office at 8:00 A.M tomorrow."

"Hai." Both Sakura and Hawk reply at the same time.

"Very good, Team Hyuga you are dismissed, Yamanaka, Hyuga and TenTen I expect your reports to be on my desk sometime tomorrow understand?" Tsunade commands.

They nod in reply. Tsunade nods and bows to Sakura and Team Hyuga, then disappears in a "Poof" with Shizune back to Hokage's tower. Everyone else takes their leave except Hawk, Ino, Genma, and Kakashi. Sakura sighs and turns around bowing to Hawk.

"G-Gomenosai I didn't mean to be such a bother Hawk…" Sakura nervously says, Ino smiles at her friend, she notices how nervous she is and throws her arms around her shoulders and smiles widely. Ino was always watching out for Sakura when they were kids.

"Aweh! Billboard you're no trouble! Matter of fact Hawk's delighted to have you as a guest in his house! Right, Hawk?" Ino angrily asks.

Hawk rolls his eyes, and "HN's". "Men.." Ino mutters out.

"I-Ino I don't think he-"  
"Nonsense! Sasuke-Kun is-" Ino's eyes widen she covers her mouth and backs up. Hawk swiftly turns in her direction to shut her up. Sakura's eyes widen, she closes her eyes and holds her head, the pain returns and Sakura screams. Kakashi and Genma surround her; she looks up still holding her head, but her green eyes glaze over.

_**-FLASHBACK!-**_

"_**P-Please don't go! I-If you do I'll scream! Then the w-whole village will hear a-" A fourteen year-old Sakura cries out.**_

_**Sasuke disappears and reappears behind Sakura, her eyes widen. She feels his breath tickle her neck. Tears spill freely out of her eyes and stream down her angelic face.**_

"_**Sakura… thank you." With that Sasuke hits her in the back of the neck. Sakura's eyes widen, she feels her eye lids getting heavier.**_

"_**Sasuke-Kun…" She falls forward, he catches her and lift her up bridal style and lays her on the stone-cold bench. He looks at her once more then leaves Konoha in search of more power.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

Sakura looks up tears streaming out of her eyes. "Y-You… S-Sasuke… I-I remember everything now… I-YOU!" She screams out, she screams again in pain, suddenly something hits her in the back of the neck, Hawk, Ino, and Genma's eyes widen, they look to see who did such a thing. It was Kakashi; he was holding her bridal style.

"Kakashi-Sensei, why did you do that?" Ino asks.

"She was getting overwhelmed we all know what Sakura's capable of, she proved that on your mission, correct?" He questions.

"H-Hai, but…" Ino begins.

"But nothing, Sasuke take her to your manor, get her fed and rested. You can take off your mask now since she knows who you are now…" He says while handing Sakura over to Sasuke.

"G-Gomenosai…" Ino sadly says.

"It's alright… it just came out, completely understandable. You were comfortable and completely at ease with her we understand." Kakashi states.

Ino slowly nods, Sasuke looks at Kakashi and he nods. Sasuke glares at Ino one final time then disappear to the Uchiha manor. Ino could tell by his body language that even though he had his mask on he was still glaring at her.

Kakashi smiles from underneath his mask and pats her shoulder. "It's fine… oh by the way Ino; I was informed that Nara was looking for you after Lady Tsunade made her announcements. He left early to deliver a message, but he was there to see Sakura.

"Shika-Kun is looking for me? How sweet!" Ino shouts out. She bows respectfully to Genma and Kakashi. She disappears.

"Well that was…" Genma begins.

"Yeah…"

"Oh and Kakashi if you ever hit my daughter again, I'll kick your ass…" Genma mutters out.

"Come now Genma! I had no bad intentions!" Kakashi defends.

"Still." Genma says while glaring.

"Point taken!" Kakashi replies; he takes out his "Icha, Icha" book and begins to read; soon he disappears in a "Poof".

Genma rolls his eyes, he takes out a senbon and pops it into his mouth, he chews on it; he walks down Konoha's streets to return to his home.

_**-Nel: …..**_

_**Kaguya: What you're not going to talk now?**_

_**Hana: K-Kaguya-Sempai I think you really made her mad this time.**_

_**Kaguya: You think I give a crap?**_

_**Hana: W-Well you should! Be nicer you… you… (She turns red in anger, Nel and Kaguya's eyes widen).**_

_**Hana: YOU MEAN PERSON!**_

_**Kaguya: …..**_

_**Hana: Yeah it doesn't feel good does it? (Hana snaps). **_

_**Kaguya: (Sighs, looks at Nel) I'm not apologizing… but I do ask that you please finish this closing…**_

_**Nel: Apology accepted! (Nel grins, she takes in a deep breath) Please R & R, no flames! Arigatou! Come on people we need reviews! It will boost our self-esteem to continue to post more chapters! **_


	9. Here for a good time

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Hana: O-Ohayo everyone! It is very good to see you again, we update p-pretty frequently if you haven't already g-guessed; we appreciate our first reviewer….**_

_**Nel: That's right! This chapter is dedicated to you griffindork93! Thanks for the Kudos! :DDDD**_

_**Kaguya: Hn. Arigatou.**_

_**Hana: P-Please shall we continue onwards to the story dearest readers?**_

_**Nel: Onward! You go Hana!**_

* * *

She awoke in the middle of the night, she slowly sat up. Her pink hair falling in front of her face. She looked around and realized it was nighttime. Slowly Sakura got out of the bed and glanced around. She could make out blurs and shapes here and there.

Sakura went for the door, she opened it and went in the hall, Sakura looked along the walls and saw pictures of many raven-haired people some had gray-hair. She looked at the last picture at the end of the hallway. It showed a small raven haired boy with obsidian eyes sitting on a woman's lap, next to the woman was an older boy around fifteen, his hair was in a long pony-tail and his face was handsome. Behind him stood an older gentleman, you could tell by his face that when he was younger he used to be so much more handsome. She looked at the little boy once more, his face kept flashing in her mind.

"_**Sakura you're annoying…" **_A voice echoed in her head.

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Sakura….?"**_

"_**Sakura thank you…"**_

She stumbled backwards slightly, but bumped into something, or more like someone. She turned around and her eyes widened, his face was pale, but handsome. His cool obsidian eyes looked deep into her apple hues. His midnight black hair caressed his face, but it still had that chicken-ass style to it. "S-Sasuke…" His eyes closed and he nodded, suddenly there's an echoing sound bouncing off the walls.

_**SLAP!**_

The blow of Sakura's chakra enhanced slap echoed on. "BASTARD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura shouts out. Sasuke's red cheek looked like it wanted to bleed, it stung yet he showed no emotion that he was in any pain. He steps forward and she yelled more.

"S-Stay away from me! Get away! I don't want to see or hear you anymore! Just die!" She turns around and begins to run down the hall, but not ever being inside of his house before she gets lost, not to mention it was big as hell. She glanced behind her and saw he wasn't behind her, she skidded to a halt. She sighed out and turned around only to come face to face with the Uchiha. She looks and glares, she backs away slowly.

"Sakura… give up now, I know this place inside and out, it is my home after all…" He replies.

"Your home?" She seethes.

"Hai."

"Your home…" She repeats again, he cocks an eyebrow at her. Sakura explodes.

"YOUR HOME? YOU FUCKING ABANDONED KONOHA! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LEFT IT JUST LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO HOME HERE! I WOULD NEVER HAVE ABANDONED MY VILLAGE!" Sakura screams.

Sasuke sighs, "Sakura… have you forgotten? You've been a missing-nin for two years…"

"LIKE I KNEW! STUPID ASS UCHIHA! YOU WERE GONE FOR FIVE YEARS! FIVE FUCKING YEARS! F-Five… years…" She repeats finally she breaks down; she falls to the floor on her knees. Sasuke crouches in front of her, he then goes on his knees and embraces her. She beats his chest for a few minutes, but finally gives up after she realizes he's not going to let her go anytime soon.

Sakura cried, she let it all out in front of him. She was ashamed; she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Y-You left me all alone… I-I waited for you for so long Sasuke… I even left my window unlocked in case you needed a place to stay… I was willing to do anything for you… and y-you knock me out and leave me on a bench!" Sasuke just continues to hold her and let her cry her eyes out. He couldn't say anything or do anything to atone for his actions. He didn't regret leaving Konoha, nor did her regret joining Orochimaru… however deep down he regretted doing what he did to Sakura and leaving her.

"Sakura… I'm-"

"No don't say anything just…" She looks up at him, her eyes never leaving his. She couldn't help herself, she was already hurt, her family long-gone, nothing could hurt her anymore, but she still loved him.

Slowly while she had been on his lap (It just happened :D) she inched forward her teary eyes never once leaving his onyx one.

"Sasuke I…"

"Sakura…" They lean towards each other, their lips were inches apart. Suddenly there's a booming sound at the door. He helped her off his lap and she shyly smiled. They headed downstairs.

"TEME OPEN UP!" A voice shouts out.

"Dobe what?" Sasuke growls out after opening the door.

"I-IT'S BAA-CHAN! SHE'S NOT IN HER OFFICE! OR ANYWHERE! SHIZUNE ISN'T HERE EITHER!" Naruto shouts out.

Sakura smiles at him and brings her fist down over his head; he crouches and holds it whining. "Naruto! Quiet down! It's 1:00 A.M!"

"B-But Sakura-Chan I-" A light bulb goes off in his head. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto happily shouts out, he tackles her into a bone-crushing hug. "You remember! You remember!"

"Yupp! Thanks to Sasuke-Kun's help." Naruto smiles at hearing the honorific she used for Sasuke.

"Oii! Teme! You'd better not be deflowering Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouts out still holding Sakura. Sasuke gets annoyed anime veins popping out of his forehead. He strikes Naruto's head; Naruto cries out and releases Sakura who takes her place back next to Sasuke's side. Naruto cries anime tears on the ground. "Nazedesu Ka Teme?"

"Dobe."

"I-I think I have a clue where Lady Tsunade and Shizune might be… especially at this time of night… I-I remember going there many times when you two were gone…" Naruto stands up and gives Sakura a sad look of regret, Sasuke's eyes reveal his emotions, but his face didn't.

She looks up and sees her former teammates looking at her. "G-Gomenosai I spaced out… come on follow me, I'll take you to where she could be." Sakura says, she turns around and exits the door, she walked down the walk-way of the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke and Naruto are a few paces behind Sakura.

* * *

"Dobe what the hell did she mean when she said both of you…?" Sasuke asks.

"When you left the village I promised Sakura-Chan I'd bring you back home… however I was too weak at the time… and the sound five defeated me Neji, Shikimaru, and Choji… although I distinctly remember them taking out some too… anyways I was unconscious too… so I can't remember much…" Naruto whispers back.

"In order to get stronger I had to leave the village… I had to train with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi…. I had to leave the village, also because I had to control the nine-tailed within me…"

"I was gone for about two and a half years… at the time I was only focused on bringing you home I forgot about Sakura-Chan…"

"That's like you Idiot…" Sasuke replies.

"Yeah, but you have no right to judge me when you were the one to leave in the first place." Naruto angrily whispers back.

They look ahead after seeing Sakura stop, they sweat drop because they see she's still wearing her Akatsuki robe. They hear a "Click" and the robe falls off of her revealing what was underneath. Naruto had to look away, Sasuke's eyes widened, but went back to normal, he kept his emotions in check, but something below threatened a new emotion in him. Sakura's shirt was a somewhat sports bra it was completely black, it reached just below her breasts, underneath was a full long sleeved fishnets shirt. She had on fishnet sleeves that reach to her elbow and stopped at her wrists. On her waist was a red twisted rope that had cherry blossoms embroidded on it. Black booty shorts she wore that reached mid-thigh. A black apron like skirt adorned the look; on the skirt were red clips on the sides to hold her Tanto's which were currently showing. Her black Shinobi boots reached up to her calves, the outfit itself was very revealing, but easy to move in.

"Coming?" She questioned the two flustered men.

"H-Hai…" They muttered out.

Sakura guides them through multiple alleyways and bridges. They passed the Hokage building and kept traveling. Finally Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came to a stop in front of a building with neon lighting. Sasuke and Naruto sweat-dropped while Sakura stood nervously.

"W-When we finished work early… Lady Tsunade, Shizune and I would come here to relax and get away from it all… there's no doubt she would be here." Sakura says.

Naruto looks up and groans, they stand in front of a walk in bard and casino. The bright green neon sign says, "ALL YOU CAN DRINK SAKE, LADIES NIGHT ONLY!"

Sakura puts both her hands on both the men's chests, who were currently wearing their Anbu outfits. "Sorry guys… I'll be in and out. I'll look around to see if I see them." Sakura hurriedly says.

"Wait here." With that Sakura enters the bar.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" A group of men waiter's surround Sakura.

"Drink yes?" The brown haired one asks.

"W-Well I-" Sakura begins.

"Of course she does!" The black haired man says.

"Strawberry delight coming right up!" The blonde one confirms.

"But I-"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" They say ushering her to a nearby booth. Soon a huge glass is set down in front of her with a pink slushy looking substance mixed with Sake; around the rim is salt, and a lime.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" The three waiters shout. They kick their legs up in the air in a dancing motion; their arms are around each other's shoulders. The black haired man has a small confetti cannon. The blonde one pulls the string and confetti showers over Sakura. She giggles and takes a sip of her drink, her eyes widen and a red tint appears on the bridge of her nose.

"So good!" She exclaims.

"Thank you!" The blonde waiter says.

"We will come back in a bit! Please enjoy yourself!"

"A-Arigatou!" With that they leave.

Soon two women waitresses appear before Sakura and smile brightly. The first puts two Lei's around her neck, the other one is about to put a flower in her hair, but they see she already has a pink Shikigami one.

"O-Oh! I must find M'lady!" Sakura exclaims, she looks around after taking another sip of her delight.

"S-Shizune! L-Let's… SING!" A voice booms.

"H-Hai M'lady!" A lower sounding voice replied.

"B-But first we cheer and drink!" Tsunade shouts out.

Sakura slowly gets up and turns around a couple of booths down in a corner booth is a drunk Tsunade and a Tipsy Shizune. "M-M'lady?" Tsunade grunts and looks up her honey colored eyes widen.

"Sakura! Come! Come!" Tsunade slurs out.

"Uhhh… b-but M'lady…."

"Shhh! Speak later! Enjoy tonight!"

Sakura sighs, Shizune had snuck up behind Sakura , she pushed her and Sakura fell into the booth next to Tsunade. Shizune giggles and takes a seat across from Tsunade.

"M'lady! More drink yes?" The blonde waiter from earlier asks Sakura, she hesitantly nods.

"Hai, hai! Strawberry delight coming up!"

"Sakura-Sama? We should K-K-Karaoke!" Shizune shouts.

"Here's your strawberry delight ma'am!" The blonde man says while setting the drink down in front of Sakura. She blushes and begins to drink it. She giggles and chats with the two women.

* * *

_**-One hour later-**_

"That's it Teme! I'm done waiting for her! Come on!" Naruto shouts out.

"Dobe-" Sasuke begins.

"No Teme! No more waiting! It's been an hour!"

"Dobe…"

"Let's go Teme!"

"DOBE!" Sasuke shouts out, Naruto cowers in fear.

Sasuke points to the sign; Naruto turns around and sees the green neon sign that says. "ALL YOU CAN DRINK SAKE, WOMEN'S NIGHT ONLY!" Naruto sweat drops, but then he gets an idea.

"Kai!" He shouts out, there's a "Poof" and in Naruto's place, after the smoke clears is a woman with blonde hair, and whisker like scars on her cheeks. She wears a white long sleeved shirt with a black bowtie around her neck. She wears a black skirt up to her knees and it hugs her legs, she wears low-heeled sandals that are black. Her hair is in two yellow pigtails.

"You know Dobe… for once you have a good idea… Kai!"

There's a "Poof" and replacing Sasuke is a woman. She wears black slacks with black low-heeled sandals. Her shirt is a short sleeve, but it has a black bow tie around the neck area also. Her hair is up to her shoulders, one strand covers her right eye.

"Let's go Dobe…"

"Ah, ah, ah! Teme I'm Lilly!" She giggles and winks at her with her blue eyes.

"Lilly… Dobe of all names and you pick Lilly…"

"Let's see you do better!" She pouts out.

"Setsuka." Setsuka replies. Lilly whines and turns around shaking her hips.

"Come on."

"Okay!"

Lilly and Setsuka slowly enter the bar. The black haired man from earlier that was with the trio of men comes and stands in front of the two women, he smiles brightly.

"There you are! Thanks! My shifts done! And so is Mikado's… Oii! Mikado come here!" The said man says.

"Hellllllooooo!" He enthusiastically greets, making even Naruto wince.

"Thanks again, here you are!" Mikado says while handing Setsuka his book and pen. "Shall we Takumi?" Mikado asks the black haired man.

"Hai! Here you go!" He says while handing Lilly his bar tray, they wave goodbye and leave. Lilly and Setsuka look at each other dumbfounded.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get to work you two! No slacking off, vamos!" The blonde haired man that was in the trio says.

"Uh, right!" Lilly nervously says. She is about to go grab the pad from Setsuka, but the blonde man sighs, he grabs her wrist and drags her to the bar area. "You'd better do something!" Lilly hurriedly whispers to Setsuka before she's about to be dragged off. Setsuka mentally grins.

"But Lilly-Chan! Why would I ruin your alone time?" Setsuka sweetly replies. Lilly's eyes widen.

"_**Damn you Teme!"**_ Naruto thinks.

"Oii! Setsuka, hurry up and get to table four!" The blonde man says.

"Tch."

With that Setsuka goes to the table, she looks around to find Sakura. She spots her at table seven. Setsuka finishes taking the order of two elderly women. She then goes up to table seven.

"Hello I'm Sa- Setsuka." She quickly covers it up.

"Setsuka! What a p-pretty name!" Sakura slurs out.

"_**Oh great… Tsunade got her drunk." **_Sasuke thinks.

"Your hair is so pretty and damn beautiful!" Shizune exclaims while giggling.

"AGREED!" Tsunade's voice booms. Tsunade grabs a handful and tugs on it, Setsuka winces.

"Pretty…"

"I wanna see!" Sakura adds. She grabs Setsuka's hair and yanks it. Setsuka winces more; she feels a huge headache coming on.

"Gah!" She shouts out while breaking away, the drunken women giggle.

"What uhhh… can I get you?"

"I've already had too many strawberry delights! I want a bloody Mary!" Sakura commands. Setsuka writes it down.

"Give me a whole bottle of Sake!" Tsunade commands, Setsuka nods.

"I'll have water and seven vodka shots!" Shizune sings out. She laughs and winks. Her eyes widen, she never knew they could drink so much! But then again… this is the Hokage we're talking about… Setsuka finishes up the orders and goes to Lilly. She throws her pad at Lilly, who catches it and glares.

"Hey Setsuka that's mean! Oh and I could get used to this!" Lilly says while winking. She throws up a clear square shaped glass and catches it and shakes it. She tosses it behind her back and catches it with her other hand while mixing it with vodka. "See?" She asks.

"Whatever, hurry up Lilly." Setsuka commands.

"Here take Shizune her shots, I'm almost done!" Lilly says.

Setsuka grabs her bar tray and sets the shots on it, she walks back over to table seven. And slowly sets it down.

"HEY EVERYBODY! I'M SHIZUNE!" Shizune slurs out at the Karaoke bar. The blonde who was part of the trio watches happily and claps. Lilly shudders, he's handsome and creepy.

"AND I'M SAKURA!"

"AND WE'RE GOING TO SING FOR YOU!" They shout in unison.

All the women in the bar giggle and clap loudly. Setsuka sweat drops.

"Hokage-Sama… I've brought the ladies shots." Setsuka says quietly.

"Leave 'em." Tsunade commands.

"_**Bossy old hag…" **_Sasuke thinks angrily.

The music begins to play. _**"RED SOLO CUP! I FILL YOU UP! LET'S HAVE A PARTY… LET'S HAVE A PARTY, I LOVE YOU RED SOLO CUP, I LIFT YOU UP, PROCEED TO PARTY!" **_The girls giggle and collapse on the stage in fits of laughter.

"Oii! Setsuka! Get her off the stage, I don't want her to hurt herself now…" The man says amused.

"H-Hai."

Setsuka climbs the stage, she goes to Sakura and grabs her arm and throws it around her own shoulder. Sakura hiccups then follows her, Lilly looks and nods, she sets it back down. They exit the bar with a drunk Sakura.

* * *

"H-Hey… (Hiccup) w-what are you… two doing? Shouldn't (Hiccup) you be working?" Sakura questions.

There's a "Poof" and Naruto and Sasuke are back to normal. Sakura has swirls over her eyes. She sways back and forth, Sasuke catches her; she faints.

"Okay maybe we shouldn't have done that…" Naruto says sheepishly.

"This is your fault Dobe…" Sasuke accuses.

"My fault! Shut up Teme! You transformed first!"

"If you had any common sense you would know the Hokage and her assistant were still in Konoha somewhere not kidnapped like you first assumed!" Sasuke argues back.

Naruto raises a finger to defend himself, but he's shot down, Naruto sighs a gloomy aura surrounds him.

"Tch. Dumb Dobe… I'm leaving…" Sasuke says while cradling Sakura in his arms. He disappears with a "Poof" Naruto sighs and goes home to Hinata.

_**-Nel: Excellent! **_

_**Hana: Yes I agree….**_

_**Kaguya: R & R NO FLAMES!**_

_**Nel: Please review we would greatly appreciate it!**_


	10. To plan a wedding

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Nel: Finally it's my turn to write the chapter now! I'm so excited! Unfortunately Hana couldn't be with us this evening for she had a date with Alphonse :DDD (Winks at Audience)**_

_**Kaguya: We… didn't want to ruin her date so we thought we would write a chapter… while she was gone…**_

_**Nel: Not that we don't want her here of course! **_

_**Kaguya: Continue the story ne?**_

_**Nel: Hai, Hai!**_

* * *

Months have passed, and to be honest it's like nothing bad ever happened. Naruto and Hinata were to marry in late November for he had proposed to her with Sakura's help. He popped the question to her surprisingly not at Ichiraku's. Sakura managed to regain all of her memories with the help of everyone in Konoha.

"Sasuke-Kun! Come on!" Sakura pouts out, Sasuke sighs and refuses.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!" She begs.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"That's mean!"

"Sakura…." Sasuke sighs out.

"Fine! I'll go alone! No better yet I'll ask Kiba-Kun!" Sakura shouts out. Sasuke's eyes anger, he grabs her by her hips and slams her against his chest, she blushes; he smirks against her bubblegum pink hair.

Sakura's attire has changed from her usual Akatsuki attire. She wears a white flared miniskirt, her black boots,, a white crop top that reaches just above her belly button, but covers her neck. She wears black arm guards for close hand to hand combat. She has a medical pouch on her left hip and on her right hip a Kuni pouch. Underneath her skirt are black fishnet tights that reach mid-thigh. Her long waist length hair is in a long braid (See sophitia's braid from Soul Calibur for better reference) at the end of her braid is a small white bow.

Sakura still wears her Akatsuki ring; she couldn't bear to take it off for some reason. No one dared tell her anything about it. Sakura had many fan boys, same with Sasuke and his fan girls.

"So… is that a yes?" Sakura quietly questions.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Sakura squeals out. She smiles and grabs his hand; she guides him to the place he dreaded to go.

* * *

Sakura knocks on the door; Hinata opens it up and bows respectfully. "O-Ohayo Sakura-Chan c-come in please."

"Oii! Teme! 'Bout time you came back!" Naruto shouts out while coming out from the kitchen with a bowl of ramen in his hand. Sakura sweat drops at his food choice.

"The g-girls are in my room Sakura-Chan, c-come… Ja Ne Naruto-Kun." Hinata says. He nods and gives her a kiss on her cheek, she blushes.

"Alright Teme! Come on! We've got a lot of stuff to do! The guys are in the kitchen, we've been waiting for you!" Naruto excitedly says.

"Hn."

"Alright Hina-Chan!" Ino exclaimed.

"Time to go dress shopping for your wedding Kimono!" TenTen finishes.

"We'll check out north Konoha!" Sakura says.

"Don't worry about the accessories Hinata-Chan!" TenTen says. "I've got them covered!"

"O-Oh arigatou." Hinata thanks.

"Alright we'd better get going! We only have not even half a month to plan this wedding and put it into effect! We're already at the end of October." Sakura states.

"H-Hai."

"Yes!" All the girls say. They all rush downstairs, ushering Hinata out the door.

* * *

The guys peer around the kitchen archway to see what the ruckus was about. All they see is smoke and women's footprints on the ground, they sweat drop at their eagerness, except Naruto who was occupying himself with ramen.

"Troublesome women…"

"Can't live without 'em." Naruto defends.

"Tch." Sasuke mutters.

Neji was leaning against the island counter; Sasuke was leaning against the refrigerator. Shikimaru was sitting in a barstool next to Naruto. Lee was on the ground criss-crossed. Choji was sitting at the table munching chips while Kiba was asleep on the couch in the living room with Shino sitting across from him watching some anime show.

"Naruto! Do not worry I Rock Lee will make this the most youthful experience of your life! You'll love me and Gai-Sensei so much after wards; then we can all bask in the joyfulness of youth!" Lee shouts out while standing up with a fire of determination in his eyes.

"So Naruto… do you have a cater?" Neji asks.

"Oh ummm, Hinata-Chan chose Sakura-Chan." Naruto replies to his future cousin in-law.

"Hinata-Chan said the foods supposed to be a surprise, only her and Sakura-Chan know what it is."

"Knowing her… she wants' everyone to be happy… so no doubt there will be ramen." Neji replies. Naruto gives out a nervous laugh and sheepish grin.

"Well we'd better get what we need done… or the girls will chew us out." Kiba says while entering the kitchen and yawning.

"Ah, did the dog finally finish his nap?" Neji asks. Kiba growls at him.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto shouts out, he slurps the rest of his ramen juice and leaves his huge house. Tsunade gave it to Hinata and him as a wedding gift.

* * *

Sakura has a huge planner book in her hands along with a pen. She's sitting in a huge soft chair, a woman comes out from the back carrying a tray of tea, she serves each of the women,

"Alright Hinata-Chan, come out so we can see!" TenTen shouts out.

"H-Hai…" Comes Hinata's voice from the back.

"Hell no." Ino immediately says.

"Agreed." TenTen adds.

"Next!" Sakura shouts.

Hinata was wearing a huge ruffled hemmed Kimono that was an ugly orange with green stars on the back with silver beads in the middle. She goes back to the changing room.

"Hmm what do you think her color is?" TenTen questions from the loveseat her and Ino shared.

"Not orange!" Ino cries out.

"It depends what kind of orange…" Sakura reasons.

"True, true…."

"D-Done." Comes a quiet voice.

Sakura bites her lip, Ino furiously shakes her head back and forth. TenTen stares and thinks too.

"Well…" She begins.

"No, Absolutely not! She looks like an old granny!" Ino groans out.

"B-But it's cute!" Sakura defends.

"Next!" Ino commands.

Hinata nods and goes to the back, the Kimono she sported wouldn't do. It was knee-length, which was a light yellow; in the back was a ruffled veil that trailed behind her as she walked. She had yellow and white criss-crossed ribbons along the bodice of the Kimono, the shoulder part hung loosely to the side.

"More tea please." TenTen asks.

"Yes ma'am." The hostess replies.

"Let's look around while Hinata-Chan tries on another." TenTen suggest.

"Hai!" Comes Ino's reply.

* * *

"Dobe… just pick one you'll still look like a Dobe either way…." Sasuke says annoyed.

"Teme! That's mean!" Naruto whines out.

"I agree with Uchiha…" Neji says while standing next to Sasuke.

"Fine!" Naruto shouts out.

"But Teme! You're going to be my best man; you have to find a tux too! Or Sakura-Chan will be mad!" Naruto says defensively, Sasuke sighs.

The other guys snicker. "I don't see what you are all so amused about. You guys have to find Tuxes' too, or else your girlfriends will be pissed…" Sasuke states angrily.

The guys stop sniggering and automatically run to find a tux. Sasuke smirks and looks for his calmly. Naruto was in the back when something silver caught his eyes.

Curious to see what it is, he goes around various racks and finally sees it. It's a silver orange tied Tux. That had silver coat tails. It came with black polished shoes. He grabs it and it so happens to be his size. He grins and takes it to the front and awaits his friends to finish.

* * *

"Alright Hina-Chan… this is the last one…" Ino says.

"_**Please be it! Please be it!" **_Sakura thinks repeatedly.

Hinata comes out slowly, all the girls gasp. The hostess stares in awe at how beautiful the heiress is.

"It's perfect!" Ino squeals out.

"Yes!" TenTen chimes in.

"Oh Hinata-Chan!" Sakura gasps out.

The Kimono itself was breathtaking. It was completely lavender, but the sleeves were a purple. The bottom of the Kimono pooled at her feet, the bottom was an indigo color. Indigo colored irises were embroidded all over the chest and bottom part of the Kimono so when Hinata twirled it looked like they were fluttering in the wind. She had a white Kimono underneath as her undergarment. She wore Shinobi tabi and lavender colored straw Geta sandals. Around her waist was a dark purple Obi that flowed form the back until it reached up to her ankles. And last, but not least was a purple/lavender colored veil that was attached to her shoulders and flowed down to her ankles, almost making it look like a cape.

The girls pack up and purchase the wedding Kimono and the shoes. Along with the accessories it came with. They then go to finish the next thing on the list.

"Hmmm, we got the dress and shoes along with the accessories…" Sakura mumbles to herself while checking it off her planner.

"Ino-Pig you got Kurinai to play the piano at the wedding right?" Sakura questions, Ino nods.

"Okay good! I'm doing the catering so that's checked… Ino-Pig could you go get Choji and meet us at my house?" Sakura asks politely.

"Sure forehead! Leave it to me!" With that she disappears in a purple, "Poof" the girls take off to Sakura's house.

* * *

Ino arrives at the ramen bar after tracking Choji's chakra pressure. She sees their garment bags piled atop of each other, but they are neatly stacked.

"Oii! Ino join us! We're eating unlimited ramen! Tuechi's gift to me!" Naruto shouts out excitedly.

Ino shakes her head and sweat drops. She goes to Choji, she taps him on the shoulder, he turns around with ramen half hanging out of his mouth.

"Choji! We need you! You have to taste the foods, you volunteered remember?" Ino says.

"HAI!" He says a little too loudly.

"BAKA! QUIET DOWN!" Ino shouts out.

"Troublesome woman you're shouting too…" Shikimaru states. Ino scowls; she grabs Choji's collar and "Poofs" away to Sakura's house with him.

"Troublesome…" Shikimaru sighs out lazily.

"And you're with that?" Kiba questions.

"Yes, yes I am…" He says with a small smile.

* * *

"M'kay billboard brow! I got him!" Ino shouts out.

"Great! Choji come here please." Sakura asks.

Choji goes to her, she makes him sit at the table, she goes to the kitchen to where the wonderful dishes await.

"Okay this is the first one." Sakura says while setting down a red bowl in front of him.

"Ramen huh? Alright! Let's do this!" Choji shouts with hearts in his eyes.

A few moments later the dish is completed. "That was… So incredible Sakura!" Choji shouts.

Soon Choji is on the floor with a lump on his head. Ino's standing over him with a wooden rolling pin in her hand.

"BAKA SHUT UP AND LET HER GIVE YOU THE SECOND DISH!" Ino shouts a loud, Choji nods.

"That was called a mix ramen Choji… the next one is called sirloin steak…" Sakura cautiously says. Right when he heard the word steak Choji had hearts in his eyes; Sakura placed an 8oz steak in front of him and stood back watching him devour it. The rest of the girls giggle.

Sakura's wearing a white apron that has food spots on it here and there indicating that she had just recently cooked.

"So… yeah… g-good." Choji manages to get out with his mouth full.

"BAKA DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Ino huffs out.

TenTen was sitting on a bar stool in Sakura's kitchen. Hinata was sitting at the table sipping on her Camille tea. Sakura and Ino are standing behind Choji while he eats. Sakura's sweat dropping.

"DONE!" He shouts out and pats his stomach. "Next?"

"Pig…" Ino mutters out.

"Oh! O-Okay! Here this is the desert." Sakura exclaims.

She sets a silver plate down in front of him with cute dumplings on it. Strawberry, blueberry, cinnamon, caramel, orange, and cake flavored!

"YES!" He shouts out. Ino whacks Choji on the head, before he could touch them, he cries fake anime tears.

"BAKA STOP EATING LIKE A PIG! AND STOP SHOUTING!" Ino commands.

"Uh… I-Ino-Chan, y-you're shouting too…" Hinata quietly states. Ino stops scolding Choji and looks at Hinata and smiles.

"Sorry Hina-Chan! I suppose I got a bit carried away… but men these days need to learn their manners!" Ino huffs out.

"Coming from a pig…" Sakura adds.

"Shut it billboard brow!"

"Ino-Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Gluttonous boar!" TenTen and Hinata look at the scene before them. Choji is murdering the dumplings oblivious to the threatening aura behind him. Ino and Sakura are shouting and Ino still has the wooden rolling pin.

"Why you-" Ino starts.

"Finished!" Choji exclaims.

"Huh…? Oh yeah! Alright then… I can't let you taste the cake Choji because I didn't bake one… I won't until the day before the wedding… gomenosai Choji…" Sakura says while bowing.

"No problem Sakura! Oh and the food was amazing, best I ever had, I should pay you to cook for me!" Choji exclaims. Ino get's annoyed anime veins on her forehead.

"BAKA! SHE'S NOT YOUR MAID!" Ino shouts out. The sound of wood connecting with a skull rings throughout Sakura's house.

"Okay then!" Sakura says.

"Well I'll go now, bye Sakura! Bye Ino-Chan, TenTen, Hinata!" He says.

"Bye!" They all say back to him nicely.

Choji leaves, Sakura sighs and takes out her planner book, she checks off catering and food.

"Okay well my job is done, and Ino-Pig's and Hinata-Chan's… you're all that's left TenTen!"

"Alright Hinata-Chan! Ladies, we're going to the Hokage's tower." TenTen states.

* * *

The girls enter Hokage's tower and meet up with Shizune. "Ohayo ladies, here to see Lady Tsunade?" Shizune questions.

"Hai!" TenTen says.

"Follow me." With that Shizune leads them to the Hokage's office. They stand in front of a golden door with leaf signs all over it. They enter and sitting at a desk, surprisingly not drunk is Tsunade.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade." TenTen greets.

"Good morning, so what's this visit about?" Tsunade curiously asks.

"Well you see Lady Tsunade… we need the scrolls for the theme of the wedding, I'll give them to Neji-Kun and we'll get on decorating the place. After all it is going to be held at the park.

"Very well… I have your scrolls here; four came in that's how many you ordered correct?"

"Hai." TenTen replies.

Tsunade reaches down into her desk; she takes out a package with four beautiful looking scrolls. She hands them to TenTen. She bows then takes them. "Arigatou Lady Tsunade!" She thanks respectfully.

"Hai, now all of you go have a wonderful time planning… I have an appointment with Kurinai." Tsunade states.

"Hai!" With that the ladies exit the office.

"Okay! Hinata-Chan! Which two do you like the best? And that you would like to use!" TenTen questions.

Hinata smiles and looks carefully at the first scroll. It's a snow white one with lavender snowflakes. She looks at the second one that is orange with reddish-yellowish flames on the side. The third one is pink with yellow and white sparkles. The final is turquoise with blue ad aqua waves along the edges.

"I-I want to O-Owl and F-Fox theme please."

"Alrighty then!" TenTen says while grabbing the orange and lavender scroll.

"Okayyyy!" Sakura exclaims, she checks "Themes" off her check list.

"We're done! I already have the music covered and the cake!"

"We're done!" Ino repeats happily.

"Now we wait, everyone can go home now. Thank Kami we got this over with." TenTen says.

"A-Arigatou." Hinata thanks while bowing.

"No problem Hina-Chan!" Ino says.

"Yes, we were happy to do it!" Sakura adds.

"Well it was awesome and all, but I promised Neji-Kun we'd train today, Ja Ne girls!" TenTen shouts out before she "Poofs" away in a silver smoke.

"I have to go too… Shika-Kun and I were supposed to go eat at Sun, Sun's. Bye Hina-Chan! Forehead!" With that she smiles and winks and disappears in a purple smoke.

"I should go too… I'm quite exhausted… Ja Ne Hinata-Chan!" Sakura says, she disappears in a swirl of Cherry Blossoms.

Hinata smiles, she turns around and walks home happily.

_**-Nel: (Stretches) Ahhh! Finally this chapter is over and done with!**_

_**Kaguya: Baka… it sounds like you actually got tired of this chapter….**_

_**Nel: (Shrugs and smiles) To be honest I did… I hate planning weddings and this wedding planning took sooo long! I kind of wish Hana was here she would have loved to do this chapter….**_

_**Kaguya: You were the one who wanted to write this chapter while she was gone… blame yourself Baka… (Sighs and shrugs).**_

_**Nel: Right… you have a point… ANYWAYS PLEASE R & R POR FAVOR! We need reviews people! :DDDDD**_


	11. Sakura's betrayal

_**Timeline of Sakura Haruno**_

_**A/N: Hana: Hello, gomenosai for my absence from earlier… (Bows to audience)**_

_**Nel: Aweh! :D it's alright Hana-Chan! At least we're good now hmmm?**_

_**Hana: H-Hai.**_

_**Nel: Sure, sure! Anyways! Teme this is your chapter so get to it!**_

_**Kaguya: Hn.**_

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep repeatedly, she had to go to bed early because she had to wake up early to fit the bridesmaids Kimonos. Sweat dripped down her forehead. The ghost white sheets tangled with her legs. "N-No…" She whimpered out.

"_**Soon my cherry blossom soon… your time in this fantasy is almost over… then you shall return to us…" The almost robotic voice said.**_

"_**W-Who are you?" Sakura whimpered out.**_

"_**Soon you shall find out… sleep." It commanded.**_

"_**W-Wait! Come back! Hey! Come back I said!" She shouted to the figure, but the figure had already disappeared.**_

"WAIT!" She shouted out, sitting up in bed quickly.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she drew her knees up to her chest. She cried, the voice frightened her, but it was comforting nonetheless.

Soon she couldn't cry anymore, and she wasn't tired. So she got up out of bed and changed into her Anbu sweats and a black tank top that hugged to her figure. She slipped out of her window and dropped perfectly to the ground. She walked around her yard for a bit. That is until she saw a black figure coming towards her. She blinked repeatedly to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She wasn't.

"What-" She was cut off when the figure disappear and in an instant was behind her, she spun around as if to hit it, but she remember she left her weapons inside. She realized she was only in her pajamas. The figure hit her in the back of the neck and she fell into total darkness.

* * *

"You have her I assume?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Yes… here." He handed Sakura over to Konan, Konan took her to the alter in their base. Her hair and arms dangled over Konan's arms. She stepped back and stood to the right of it. One the left was Pein, and in front of the alter was Madara.

"Let the ceremony begin! In exactly a few weeks Sakura will be with us again. But she will have the intelligence of all of Konoha." Madara says.

"She has forgotten everything having to do with Akatsuki because I've made her forget… and I have control of the scroll…" He states.

"However, I am very much capable of giving her memories of us back to her."

"Excellent." Konan replies, very much excited which is a little OC of her.

"Pein… begin." Madara commanded.

"The eyes of the innocent, that have been tainted by blood…" Pein starts, soon he lights up orange.

"Move forward unto the dawn… with laughs and dreams that have been shattered." Konan states, she glows blue.

"Her love ruined and withered, raises your head and your pride… one month and you'll be alive." Madara finished, he glows purple.

"The cherry blossom will rise again, unto the dawn, tainted by blood, to fight alongside brethren, not of thy owns self blood." They say together.

Soon Sakura's body floats up and she glows green. Emerald markings and inscriptions of the scrolls prophecy are revealed on all her exposed flesh. Her beautiful pink hair flutters slightly with her, while her limbs dangle. Then she is set gently back down onto the alter. Pein went up and stood over her looking; she slowly woke up and scowled.

"It's about damn time Madara!" Sakura shouts out.

"GOMENOSAI SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI'S SORRY! HE DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG!" Tobi shouts out, she winces at his loudness; she stands up in front of Pein and looks at him and smiles.

"Pein…" She says respectfully, slightly bowing her head, he nods in her direction, Sakura looks behind him to see Konan, she smiles brightly and runs to her, Konan smiles back and engulfs her into a warm embrace.

"Geez how much longer of this torture must I endure? I'm sick and tired of listening to these conversations these girls have with me… it's annoying as hell… and I for one hate that blonde woman…" Sakura mutters out after releasing Konan.

"I see I've made you cranky, Gomen for that Sakura." Madara says.

"Eh… whatever… how much longer? I'm tired Madara."

"Just a few more weeks I promise… now what Intel do you have for us?"

"You can start the attack on November 28th…. That is when the wedding begins… for the Kyuubi and for his new mate… I think it would be an excellent time to strike for no one will see it coming and it will be most entertaining do you think not? To see the looks on their faces at the attack…"

"I agree completely! However there does lie a problem…" Madara states.

"Oh? What is it?" Sakura questions while stretching.

"There will be many skilled Shinobi and Kunoichi there… and there are only four of us…"

"Ah, way ahead of you… you shouldn't doubt me Madara… I've snuck into the food I've prepared for the wedding, chakra drainers… they won't even see it coming, however you have to wait until after the Kyuubi and his mate have been united, that's when the dinner starts." Sakura states proudly.

"I see… well done…" Pein mumbles out, Sakura turns around and smiles happily at him.

"Very well then Sakura! Hmm oh yeah! Ready to go back?"

Sakura scowls. "Crap...fine ready when you are…"

Pein nods, he hits multiple chakra points on Sakura's forehead, she falls unconscious, Madara takes away her memories of this night. Pein scoops up Sakura into his arms bridal style. They arrive at her home, he enters through her window. He tucks her into her bed, he's about to leave, but he turns to look at his daughter-like figure. He then disappears.

* * *

"Objective one almost completed… now we wait for the month to finish and for the 28th to arrive… and then we will destroy Konoha… but most of all obtain the Kyuubi and the Uchiha." Madara states.

"In the meantime… you two go and enjoy yourselves!" Tobi shouts out to Konan and Pein.

Pein rolls his eyes and disappears with Konan. Madara smirks evilly and disappears to his room inside the base.

Pein sat in the darkened cave brooding. He was contemplating his thoughts. Konan was leaning against the wall looking at him. In the time they have traveled together, she had grown to love him. Even if their first teammate Yahiko was her first love. Pein couldn't help, but love Konan back as well, though he never showed his feelings towards her, Konan could always tell when he was kind and loving towards her which pleased her.

"Nagato…" She began.

"Konan… when we begin our attack on Konoha… in the aftermath of it all… Sakura will be the one to destroy us…" Pein states.

"Yes, I understand…"

"We've done so many things… some we can never atone for… but it is our duty, your duty as Pein to show this cursed world what true Pain is…" Konan quietly states.

"I know that… the only way to atone for our sins is to die for them, however there is much to prepare for…" Pein says.

"Nagato I-"

"That means no distractions…" Pein states coldly.

"But Nagato…"

"It's Pein now Konan… Nagato was a little boy who was foolish that you once knew… he is dead to the world…"

"I-I understand Pein…" Konan replies.

"Now go."

"Hai." With that she gives him a sad smile and disappears in Shikigami paper.

"_**Forgive me Konan…. But soon the world will know true Pain." **_

_**-Nel: OOOOOHHHH! :DDDD Teme best chapter so far!**_

_**Kaguya: Hn. Arigatou.**_

_**Hana: Yay! We're being nice today! O-Oh yeah! Please R & R! We will update soon depending on the feedback! Till the next chapter! Ja Ne! :D**_


	12. Atonement

**_The Timeline of Sakura Haruno_**

**_A/N: Nel: Ohayo! It's been awhile huh? Sorry we've been busy with other stories and we've been lazy! :D_**

**_Kaguya: Speak for your self stupid brat..._**

**_Hana: K-Kaguya-Sempai we shouldn't fight... W-W just came back w-w don't want to leave a bad I-impression on our fans..._**

**_Kaguya: Tch. Whatever just continue onto the damn story, after all this is your chapter Dobe._**

**_Nel: TEME! _**

* * *

The beautiful bride faced the mirror. Her pearl colored eyes glanced all over her face trying to see if any error of imperfection was to be found.

"Hina-Chan don't worry, I'm an expert when it comes to makeup and hair, I got you covered!" Ino shouted aloud.

"Just not with yourself Ino-Pig..."

"What was that billboard brow?" Sakura smirks and looks out the bridal window in the corner of the room. "Nothing, nothing..."

"That's what I thought!"

"You mean you can actually think?" Ino twitches and scowls, she's about to turn around and throw a brush at Sakura, but she's stopped when there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

_"TenTen!" _

"Come in!" Ino responds.

"Hey are you girls ready? We're starting in a minute. Hinata-Chan you need to be downstairs already! We don't want to keep Lady Hokage waiting, you know how she gets..." All the girls nod and shiver.

Hinata nods and looks at herself once more. "N-Never in a million years would I have thought I-I w-would look this beautiful... Arigatou to you all... I f-feel truly confident in tonight." Hinata states.

"Awwwww." All the girls bombard Hinata with hugs and kisses then lead her downstairs.

"My daughter, you look wonderful... Please we must hurry we are already late." Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, states. Hinata being bashful, blushes a crimson red and smiled. "Arigatou, Otou-San."

Hiashi doesn't smile, but has a small grin. He gently guides Hinata to the archway, and waits patiently while the bridesmaids and their escorts walk down the aisle. "I am proud of you..." Hiashi says quietly before beginning to walk Hinata down the aisle. Hinata after hearing this is overjoyed, but shocked nonetheless. Hiashi places Hinata's hand within Naruto's and gives him a hard look. He walks to his seat. The couple faces the Godaime, and waits for their bondage. "We are gathered here today..."

* * *

**_-Afterwards- _**

"Sakura-Chan! The wedding was amazing, it was absolutely amazing! You have outdone yourself!" Sakura whom was linking arms with Sasuke, blushes and smiles.

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun, but you know it wasn't just me, Ino-Pig, TenTen, and others helped out as well..."

"Oh yeah! Anyways arigatou again Sakura-Chan! I've got to go! Hinata-Chan is getting flustered." Sakura giggles and nods.

"Alright. Now go get your wife and bring her on the dance floor. You do know that the first dance is about to come up and you need to bring her to Hiashi it's the father-daughter dance."

"Hai, hai!" With that Naruto takes off. Sasuke leads Sakura back to the table and they both sit down. Soon waiters come with the delicious platters Sakura created and sets them down in front of each Shinobi and Kunoichi.

"This looks... Good." Sasuke quietly comments. Sakura blushes and dips her head in embarrassment. "Arigatou Sasuke-Kun."

Everyone continues to eat as the bride and her father dance. "Excuse me... I have to go freshen up a bit." Sakura says, she excuses herself from the table. Shikimaru engages Sasuke in a conversation, while Ino dreamily watches the dance.

* * *

**_-Akatsuki- _**

"Do we take action now?" Konan asked. Pein, whom was sitting on a boulder shakes his head. "Not yet, wait until we get Sakura."

"Ah, yes our cherry blossom! I believe she just went into the ladies room!" Tobi says with a smile. Pein and Konan look at Tobi with a look of rage.

"And how in the hell would you know that pervert?!" Konan yells. "I saw her enter there! Tobi was keeping an eye on her!"

"Knock it off Madara get out of that act... It's time for action... Konan, kindly retrieve her." Pein commands. "Hai." With that order Konan disappears in shikigami paper.

* * *

**_-Normal P.O.V-_**

Sakura looks in the mirror and smiles while putting on a bit of pink lipgloss. She hears a toilet flush, but ignores it thinking its another female from the party. She fixes her hair which was in an updue form. Sakura sees blue hair in the mirror.

She glances to the side at a woman with a blue flower in her hair,washing her hands. The woman then exits the bathroom, Sakura shakes her head and puts all her stuff in her purse. She exits the bathroom, only to be met with a hand to the neck. With that Sakura's whole world went black.

* * *

**_-Akatsuki- _**

"Ready?" Madra questioned. Pein nods while holding Sakura bridal style. Konan stands on his left while Madara's in front of him and Sakura.

"The eyes of the innocent, that have been tainted by blood..." Pein starts and lights up orange.

"Move forward unto the dawn... With laughs and dreams that have been shattered." Konan glows blue.

"Her love ruined and withered, raises your head and your pride... One month and you'll be alive." Madara finishes while glowing purple.

"The cherry blossom will rise again, unto the dawn, tainted by blood, to fight alongside brethren, not of thy owns self blood." They all chant together.

Sakura, whom was wearing her short bridal dress floats out of Pein's arms and begins to have emerald markings glow on her skin from the scrolls prophecy. Her beautiful pink hair becomes undone from the updue style and flutters around her. Her arms slightly dangle, there's a slight flash and she's gently set down.

"Konan dress her, you know she'll start to get angry after she sees what she's in." Madara states. Konan scowls and nods. She takes Sakura and goes behind a tree and dresses her into her old Akatsuki outfit, the one that made all the male members glance twice. "Get ready... Because we begin our attack after Sakura awakens." Madara states. Pein stays silent, but silently agrees.

* * *

**_-Normal P.O.V-_**

"Sasuke-Kun? What's taking Billboard brow so long?" Ino questioned.

"I don't know... She just said she had to go freshen up... You go look for her then if you're going to keep complaining." Sasuke growled aloud, Shikimaru was tipsy so he didn't really care right now.

"But she's missing Naruto's and Hinata's dance that's what she was looking forward to out of everything!" Ino after awhile of ranting; realizes she's not getting a response, she scowls and stands up, she heads to the ladies bathroom to find her friend.

"Hinata-Chan, you look beautiful! And to think you're an official Uzumaki now!" Naruto's slightly shouts, she giggles and nods. He twirls her once then brings her back, allowing her to lay her head on his chest.

"N-Naruto's-Kun... Arigatou for making me your wife... I-I mean f-for choosing me..." Naruto's eyes soften and he smiles softly.

"Of course! But Hinata-Chan I should be thanking you for becoming my wife... Never in a million years would I have thought I would actually find a beautiful woman and make her my bride." Hinata's eyes widen because of what he said, was similar to what she said earlier this morning. But that was long past for it was now and it was nighttime.

"Aishiteru Hinata Uzumaki."

"Aishiteru Naruto Uzumaki." The beautiful couple continues to dance. "Ugh! I can't find her anywhere! Oh well her loss! I'll watch them dance for the both of us." Ino states. Sasuke sighs and drinks more of his wine. A few minutes later, the couple begins to wrap the dance up.

Naruto spins Hinata and dips her, then he sways slowly to the enchanting music. "Ready Hinata-Chan?!" Naruto excitedly shouts aloud, she giggles and nods. He smiles and spins her hard, but she spins away from him on accident, she smiles and begins to walk toward her husband.

* * *

Everything happened so fast no one could've seen it coming, not even the mighty Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes were wide and he had blood on his white tuxedo, he looked at the horrible sight in front of him. Everyone was crying, screaming, or on guard.

Hinata stood in her beautiful white gown with a Katana through her stomach. Blood dripped in waterfall droplets down the dress. Hinata's eyes were glazed over.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed aloud while tears dripped down his cheeks. The figure that was crouching behind Hinata smirked and stood up straight, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his best friend twist the blade and pull it out of his wife.

"N-Nazedesu Ka...?" He whispered. She kicked the bride and made her fly overhead, she slammed into multiple tables until she hit the wall and landed on the gift table.

"My gift to you Kyuubi... Look at the present table isn't it the best gift of all? And besides you needed to be punished for thinking you could go on living like this." Naruto began to shake, he was torn, kill his best friend, save his wife, fight, or don't fight...

Sakura performed a backflip after seeing a few Kuni's come from the right. She looks and smiles after seeing her blonde haired friend. "That was a naughty thing to do you know..." "Damn you Billboard brow! You lied to us?! This whole time, all this time... You were still working for Akatsuki?!" Ino shouts.

"Kami you're so loud and annoying, perhaps I should put a stop to that right here and now, hmmmm?" Sakura muses. Sakura flash steps to Ino, Ino tries to call upon her chakra, her eyes widen as she realizes she has none.

"M-My chakra... It's gone!" Ino shouts aloud. Tsunade and Shizune were healing Hinata, but from the looks of it, it didn't look good. "Stay with us Hinata! You're not allowed to die!"

Sakura gently twirls and slices Ino from her shoulder across her chest and side, Ino's eyes widen and glaze over, she falls to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. **_"Why Sakura...?"_**

* * *

One by one Ino watches as her friends are slaughtered. Konan sliced TenTen's throat while stabbing a shikigami Kuni into Neji's body causing him to blow up, Shikimaru ran and tried to get to Ino, but Pein sliced his calves and he fell halfway in front of Ino, a single tear came out of her eye as she saw her lover trying to crawl towards her.

She tried to move her hand, but she was paralyzed and numb. Shikimaru gave her a wink and a smile, letting her know he loved her no matter what. "S-Shika-Kun..." Ino managed to get out, he closed his eyes then reopened them. Both their eyes widened as they saw Sakura standing over him. She smiled and took out her Katana and brought it down over his heart. With that Shikimaru became still never to move again.

Choji choked on his own blood. Kia laid under a table with his chest torn open, next to him was Akamaru who's tail was torn off. Lee had a tree branch through his lower abdomen, while Shino and Kurinai were stabbed in their chests.

Ino looked up and saw Sakura laughing. "Your turn to suffer Ino..."

_**"I will never forgive you..."**_We're Ino's last thoughts before becoming still.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned at the loud voice, multiple shrunken and Kuni's came and slammed into her shoulder. She winced and fell to the floor and saw Kakashi coming towards her. But she was swept off her feet and transported to the other side of the dance floor.

She looked up into those purple eyes. "Forgive me Pein..."

"Heal yourself, then help finish the job." Pein commands.

"Hai."

He disappears leaving her be. She removes all the weapons from within her body and heals herself with her chakra that's glowing red. She feels a presence behind her, she stands up straight and turns around and sees her two best friends staring a her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke seethes out.

"Well, well..." Sakura begins.

Naruto steps forward screaming. "SHE'S DEAD, DEAD! YOU KILLED HER! WHY, WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I HAVE NO ONE NOW!"

Sakura begins to laugh. Causing Naruto to glare through his rage of tears, Sasuke takes out his Katana.

"You think you had no one? DO YOU KNOW THE TORTURE I HAD TO GO THROUGH BEING TRAPPED FOR YEARS AT A TIME IN THAT BODY!? OR HOW ALONE I FELT WHEN SASUKE LEFT OR WHEN YOU LEFT!? GET REAL!" She crouches and charges for them, they both try to dodge, but notice their chakra is drained.

**"My chakra!?" Both Naruto and Sasuke think at the same time.**

"Nice try." Sakura smirks, she drops her Katana and kicks both men in their stomachs, they fly backwards into a tree. They slowly get up, but she repeatedly does the same attack, causing them to become weaker.

"Now it's your turn to suffer... Suffer like I have suffered..." She growls out, while tears slip out of her eyes, down her cheeks.

"Once I've done this, I will no longer have any regrets... And I will start anew with my brethren Akatsuki... We will continue to Kill until all the lands are ours... And then maybe... I can start my life... Like it should've been if you two never existed." She steps toward the two broken boned men.

Naruto gives a look that makes Sakura stop in her tracks. "Don't look at me like that!" Sakura screams while throwing Kuni's at Naruto, he screams when it penetrates his eyes. "DIE!" She stands atop of them and continues to stab and stab until her lover and best friend are dead. She sits on her knees holding the bloody Kuni's, she's covered in blood.

* * *

"It is done... I am proud of you." Pein says.

"You've showed them true pain... Like they showed you."

"Take me away from here I don't want to be here anymore... I've committed too many atrocities... My sins have stained this place... Where is Konan...?"

"I am here my Sakura." Konan soothes while holding her in her arms. She helps Sakura up and gently holds her had.

"Madara... What now?"

"We're to gain our strength and then head for Kirikagure Village... There we will assassinate the Hokage... And gain control of it..."

"Hai." With that they all look up at the sunny sky, and disappear from Konoha... Forever.


	13. Dream a sweet dream

**_The Timeline of Sakura Haruno_**

**_A/N: Nel: Ohayo!_**

**_Kaguya: ..._**

**_Hana: We are s-s glad you've j-joined us this far! _**

**_Nel: More stories will probably be coming out, it depends on if we want to continue are writing..._**

**_Kaguya: Onward with the story..._**

* * *

**_"Wake up..." _**

**_"Wake up...!"_**

_"What...?_

_**"Saku-Chan!" **_

"NOOOOO!"

The brown haired man shakes the little girl repeatedly. Green eyed orbs open to brown eyes.

"O-Otou-San...?"

Genma smiles. "Hey sleepy head looks like you were having a nightmare... Are you okay?"

"Otou-San it was so scary! Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata got married and then these really bad people came and ruined their wedding, but then there was this one guy named Pein or Madara, then-"

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Saku-Chan it was just a dream, for all you know those bad people don't exist... Now try to get some sleep okay? You start your first day at the academy tomorrow."

"O-Ok..." Sakura wipes her tears and Genma tucks her back into bed she sighs and returns to her slumber.

**_"Was it all really just a dream...? Or was it real...?" _**

**"Soon my cherry blossom..." **A masculine voice whispers. Sakura sits up looking all around.

**"I must be dreaming still..."** Sakura lays back down and closes her little eyes. And tries to dream good dreams.


End file.
